A Very, Very, Wicked High School Musical
by SharpayRocksTheStage
Summary: East High is putting on the production of WICKED, but when something goes terribly wrong the day of auditions, will two unexpected people be brought closer together than they thought possible? TROYPAY
1. Why do you care?

**Chapter 1**

She struts down the hall in her white mini skirt, pink top and pink heels. She holds her head high, even though, as she walks, she knows everyone glares at her. She is the perfect girl: beautiful blonde hair, the perfect body, and the perfect life (or so they thought). Her father was a leading stockbroker at Dean Witter, so they were filthy rich. Her mother had died in a car accident about eleven years ago, so she barely remembers her at all. She has a twin brother, named Ryan. He followed her every footstep, and they were known as the Drama Twins. They had been in every school musical since they were in kindergarten. Her name was S H A R P A Y E V A N S!

Sharpay had enemies, sure, but she only had one R.I.V.A.L! Troy Bolton, or "Troy-the-basketball-boy", was the Wildcats Basketball Team Captain. He was really the only one in school who could compete with Sharpay's status. He was roughly 5'10", athletic body, brown hair, and dreamy, light blue eyes. He was the most gorgeous guy in school, so he could get any girl he wanted. His father, Jack Bolton, was the Wildcats Basketball Team Coach. So, Troy got to see him a lot more than he really wanted to.

These two people were the most popular kids in school, but there was only one difference: Troy was the guy that everyone liked, but, Sharpay, she was the "Ice Queen". People had started calling her that freshmen year after summer break, because she left so nice and came back so "icy". Someone had actually spread a rumor that if you touch her, you'll turn to ice. They never figured out who it was, but they assumed it was Chad Danforth. Chad was Troy's right-hand-man and his best friend. He was known for hating Sharpay, and that was it. Anyway, back to our story.

As she struts down the hall, she notices the glares, but is pretty used to it since it's been going on for quite some time now. It's the first day of school, so she arrives early to meet up with someone. As she walks into a large classroom, the woman seated behind the desk, arose. "Oh, Sharpay! What a pleasant surprise! How was your summer?" Ms. Darbus said happily.

"Oh, it was great! I just got back from Paris a few days ago, so I am still kind of tired. How was yours?" Sharpay relied.

"Oh mine was fine, I just can't wait to see you and your brother up on that stage again!"

"Oh, well, thank you very much! I can't wait to hear what we are performing this year!"

"If you will stop by after school, I would like you to help me choose!"

"Ok, I will stop by right after school, and we can talk then, Goodbye Ms. Darbus!"

"Goodbye!" Ms. Darbus ended as she sat back down with a smile on her face.

On her way to her locker, Sharpay was thinking about her goals for this year. There weren't very many of them, but the ones she did have were huge. She arrived at her locker just in time to hear the warning bell, so she quickly took out her books and ran back down the hall. Her first class was Homeroom, with, whom else, Ms. Darbus. As Sharpay entered the room, Ms. Darbus shot her a quick smile and stood up. "Hello, class! I know it is the first day of school, but I hope you have not forgotten our situation with cell phones in my class and the theatre! If they make a sound, they go in my bucket, and you go to detention! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus." The class said simultaneously.

"Most of you here are in Musical Theatre, so I would like to make a quick announcement. I have not yet chosen this year's musical, but I shall know by tomorrow. My co-president, Sharpay Evans and I are meeting after school today, so if you have a suggestion, stop by my classroom!" Just then the warning bell rang and students piled out of the classroom.

Sharpay walked out the door, checking her cell phone (which never got taken away, because she was Mrs. Darbus' favorite student). Troy Bolton just happened to be walking right in front of the door talking to Chad, so neither was paying any attention to where they were going. Sharpay and Troy collided and Troy spilled his coffee all over her new outfit. She screamed, just as Ms. Darbus ran out of her room: "What in the world is going on out here?"

"Ms. Darbus, this filthy role-stealing, ball-bouncing thing just spilled coffee all over my new outfit! Bolton! Do you know how much this outfit cost me? I got this in Paris!" Sharpay let a small tear slip just to add to the effect, which, luckily, Ms. Darbus saw.

"Sharpay, I am sorry, but maybe you should watch where you're going instead of texting! Trust me, you are not that coordinated!" All the guys laughed at his remark.

"Honey, do you have something else to where in your locker?" Troy hated the way

Ms. Darbus always sounded so sincere when she talked to Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded, wiped away a tear, and took off down the hallway to her hot pink locker. She was thankful she always kept another set of clothes in her locker in case of emergencies. She was soon changed into a new outfit, so she continued on to second and third period. Fourth period was lunch, so she walked up the stairs to her table, or the "Ice Table", and sat next to Ryan. She was startled when she saw Kelsi, the musical composer, sitting across from them. "Hey, Kelsi." Was all Sharpay could even mutter when she sat down at her table.

"What, no 'why are you sitting with us, get the hell out of here?'" Ryan laughed at Kelsi's imitation of his sister, until Sharpay caught his eye and glared at him.

"Don't expect this ever again, but I am too tired to tell anyone off today!"

"Oh yeah, we heard about your little collision with Bolton today. Sorry sis."

"It's ok; I got Darbus to give him detention, so I feel much better now."

"I am so proud to call you my sister!"

"You should be, for all the good I do for this school!"

Just then, Ms. Darbus came up to their table and said: "Sharpay, I am very sorry, but I cannot meet with you after school today, maybe tomorrow?"

"Why don't you sit with us now and we can all talk about it, I mean, Ryan is my partner and Kelsi has to learn all the songs, so what's a better time?"

Ms. Darbus looked around hesitantly but then said: "I suppose so. So Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi, what were you'll thinking about for the musical this year?"

"I was thinking something a little greener, if you know what I mean, either that, or something a little shinier."

"So I have Sharpay down for Wicked and Moulin Rouge. Ryan?"

"I have a question," Kelsi spoke up, "How do you'll do that?

"What?" All three of them spoke at once.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is: how do you'll know every aspect of every musical?"

Ms. Darbus spoke first: "Well, I have a list of every musical these two have ever seen, performed, or even written, and I study musicals as a past time. And these two, they're just marvelous like that." The twins smiled at Kelsi and then looked back at Ms. Darbus so that they could decide.

"Ryan, what were you thinking for this year's musical?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Well, actually, I think that Sharpay had great ideas for Wicked and Moulin Rouge."

"Okay, Kelsi, what about you?"

"Um…well, I haven't really given it much thought, but I suppose that Wicked would be fun."

"Okay, it's settled! Wicked it is! Now, will the three of you come to my room next period so that we can discuss the musical further?"

"But, Mrs. Darbus," Kelsi said worriedly, "we have class next period."

"Well, I will write you a note excusing you from it. Does that make everyone happy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus!"

"Okay, I will see you later!" with that she got up and left the table and left the three teens alone once again.

Soon, lunch was over and the three ran off to Mrs. Darbus' classroom, just to see that she was teaching a class. Not wanting to intrude, Sharpay lightly knocked on the door. Sharpay saw Mrs. Darbus wave them in through the little glass window in the door, so they entered the crowded classroom. "Oh, my darlings thank you for coming!"

"Um, Mrs. Darbus, I thought it was just going to be the three of us talking today." Sharpay had taken Mrs. Darbus over to the corner of the classroom to speak with her.

"Well, these are all of my beginner actors and actresses, and I wanted the three of you to speak to them about what it takes to be a actor and what it's like to be on Broadway, Sharpay. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Darbus!" Sharpay walked back over to the front of the classroom and stood there a minute loving all the attention she was getting from her admirers.

"Okay class, as you all should know, this is Sharpay Evans. Ms. Evans is my pride and joy! I have been coaching her since she was a mere five years old! Now does anyone have any questions for her?" All hands shot up at once, and Mrs. Darbus randomly chose "Sarah" who had on a "Sharpay's Biggest Fan" t-shirt, which Sharpay thought was kind of odd.

"Sharpay, what is it like kissing a guy on stage in front of a huge audience?"

"Well, it's not much, you just have to remember that it's strictly business and you should come out just fine!" Sharpay thought back to when she had to kiss a boy when she was on Broadway and she had fallen in love with him, only to find out that he had a girlfriend back home.

The next question was one that made a tear slip from Sharpay's eye: "You say that it's always just business, but didn't it turn out to be more when you had to kiss Troy Bolton?"

"You know, now that I look back on that, I realize that that was one of the dumbest mistakes of my life." By now, tears were falling freely and Sharpay ran out the room, with Kelsi at her heels. She soon reached the girls' lounge and sat down on the couch furthest away from the door, with her head buried in her hands. Kelsi walked over and sat down beside and placed a hand on her back.

"Sharpay, talk to me. You can tell what's wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"Sharpay, I have always tried to be your friend, but you've never let me, and now I think I know why."

"How would you know?" Sharpay was bawling by now, but Kelsi kept talking to her.

"I saw Troy break up with you that day in the auditorium. I have never told you because I knew you would be furious. I know you never let anyone in, because, when you finally did, they hurt you. But, Sharpay, not everyone's like that. I have always been there for you if you needed a friend, but you just pushed me away." Sharpay looked up at Kelsi with a shocked look in her eyes.

"Oh my god, I don't think anyone has ever spoken to me that way!" Kelsi got a frightened look on her face, but then she heard: "Thank you. You know, no one's ever spoken to me like that, because they're all scared of me, but you're not?"

"I used to be, believe me! But what you think of someone can really change when you see them cry."

"Thanks, Kelsi. I think I am going to be ok after all. Why don't we go back to class now?"

"Are you sure?"

Sharpay nodded, got up, walked out the door, and re-entered the classroom, to find it empty except for Mrs. Darbus sitting at her over-sized desk. She got up and walked over to Sharpay: "Honey, are you okay?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"Well, you know I'm here if you ever want to talk to me about anything."

"I do, and thank you for everything; you've been like a mother to me since my real one passed away."

"I am always here for you, my darling." With that, Sharpay walked out of the room and Kelsi followed closely behind.


	2. I hate hospitals!

**Chapter 2**

It has now been a week since Sharpay's "little" meltdown, but she still thinks about it constantly. She wonders why exactly she broke down that day and why she hasn't felt happy ever since. While in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of exactly how fast she was walking so it startled her to hear a familiar voice in the background. "Sharpay…SHARPAY!" It was just Kelsi trying to catch up to her. "Hey Sharpay, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my birthday party this Saturday?"

"Um…sure, I guess I can. Just send me an email with the details and I'll get back to you." She started to walk off when she heard Kelsi say: "But I don't have a computer."

Sharpay was in shock! How could someone not have a computer?! "Oh, well why don't you stop by my house after school?"

"Ok, but I don't have a car."

"Okay, then." Sharpay paused hoping she wasn't doing was she thought she was doing, but she was. "Meet me at my locker after school."

"That, I can do! I'll see you later Shar…wait! Would it be okay if I sat with you at lunch?"

"Sure." Sharpay said kind-of annoyed by all of the questions.

"Great! I'll see you next period!" and with that she took off down the hall, just leaving Sharpay standing there kind-of confused. Did she really just give someone else permission to sit at HER table?! She decided it wasn't worth wasting time over and continued her marathon down the hall.

That day at lunch, nothing really significant happened besides the fact that Ryan and Kelsi were flirting the whole time, which really got on Sharpay's nerves. But the most significant thing was happening right after lunch during free period…auditions. At lunch, Kelsi had told her that she hoped that she got the lead again instead of Gabriella. And in return Sharpay asked about Kelsi's and Gabriella's friendship, which Kelsi said there wasn't one. But despite all of that, Sharpay decided to watch her back at least until she got the lead role as Galinda or Elphaba.

Everyone was sitting in the auditorium waiting for auditions to begin. They were all talking nervously or biting their nails, except for Sharpay who was, of course, sitting in the front row listening to her iPod. She did have to admit she was a little nervous for Ryan though, because these were solo auditions and he had never done one before, but Sharpay had worked with him for hours teaching him where to look and what parts of the stage to use. These were all things Ms. Darbus had taught her for her audition for Broadway. Speaking of Ms. Darbus, she opened the auditorium door and quickly hustled down to where Sharpay was and told her to come with her and practically dragged her out of the theatre.

"Ms. Darbus, what's going on?!"

"I really don't want to say this, but your father was in a terrible car accident and he's in a coma at the hospital, but the doctor's don't think he's going to make it over night so they've asked me to drive you there to see him." Sharpay stopped in the hallway and let a tear slip down her cheek. Ms. Darbus turned around and saw that Sharpay was crying and she knew that these were real tears. These were not the same tears that she slipped the first day of school, yes, she had known they were fake. These were real.

"But shouldn't we go get Ryan?"

"Of course, I just wanted to tell you first, because we are closer than Ryan and I are. Do you want me to go get him and tell him or would you like to?"

"I will." And with that she walked back into the auditorium, not caring that she was still crying, and approached Ryan. "Ryan, dad's in a coma and they don't think he's going to make it overnight, so Ms. Darbus offered to drive us to the hospital."

Ryan looked down at the crying Sharpay and gave her a hug. Ryan didn't really have a relationship with his father like Sharpay did, so he couldn't cry but he still hurt inside. Just then did Sharpay look up and realize that everyone was staring at her, and that means everyone: Kelsi (who was now running over to them), Gabriella, Troy, and some other people from the drama club that Sharpay really didn't care about.

"Sharpay," this was now Kelsi speaking, "what happened?"

Sharpay was about to speak when she heard Ms. Darbus at the door: "Sharpay, we need to go." Sharpay turned and pulled on Ryan's hand, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sharpay, I'm not going to see Dad. He's not worth it in my book."

"Then do it for me, Ryan. Don't do it for dad, do it for me." They were both talking loud enough for the whole theatre to hear.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Sharpay. I know you've never had anyone tell you no before, but that's what I'm doing. No."

Sharpay just looked at Ryan with the saddest eyes he had ever seen, turned, and walked back to where Ms. Darbus was standing. But, before she walked out the door, she turned around and said: "Ryan, one other person in this world has turned me down, and he just so happens to be sitting in this very room." She turned and looked at Troy and then quietly left the theatre. After Sharpay's little announcement all eyes were on Troy in confusion.

Troy got up and ran out the door to catch up with Sharpay. When he finally did they were already at Sharpay's car about to get in when Sharpay heard someone call her name. She turned around to see none other than Troy Bolton standing behind her.

"Pay, what happened?"

"1. Don't EVER call me that and 2. Why do you care?" Sharpay's voice was dangerously low.

"I have always cared Sharpay!" Troy wasn't aware of how loud he just yelled that and everything went quiet. Ms. Darbus knew that this was about to get real interesting, so she snuck off and hid behind a banner at the front of the school so she could still see what was going on.

"What?" was the only thing that Sharpay could utter.

"The only reason I broke up with you is because my Dad heard that you were sleeping around with all the guys and he said that if everyone knew that I was going out with you, it would ruin my reputation. I thought about telling you and we could have sneaked around, but my Dad was everywhere! I couldn't get away from him!"

"Do you really expect me to just believe that?"

"Well, I was hoping you would so I didn't have to take you to my Dad and ask for proof, but if you don't believe me that's what I'll do. I'll do anything, Sharpay!"

"But, what about Gabriella?"

"I don't love Gabriella, and I never will. You were the first one I ever had feelings for and you're the only one I've ever had feelings for."

"Troy, I'd really like to talk about this but I have to go to the hospital and see my father before he dies!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know."

"I know. It's fine." Sharpay said as a tear crept down her cheek.

"Well, I'll come with you! Since Ryan's not coming, you'll need someone's shoulder to cry on."

"We have to ask Ms. Darbus, but that's fine with me." Sharpay looked around just to see that she wasn't there. But then she saw her peek out behind a banner and look over at them.

"Ms. Darbus says that's fine with her." Ms. Darbus was now walking up to them with a big smile plastered on her face. "I'll excuse the two of you for the rest of the day, since auditions are postponed now anyway. You two can stop by my house later and get all of your homework." She started to walk off but stopped when she heard Sharpay.

"Ms. Darbus, would you mind taking Kelsi home with you until I can come pick her up? I promised her she could come over after school."

"I don't mind at all, my dear. I'll see you two later!" and with a flip of her skirt and a short walk she disappeared into the building. Troy looked down at Sharpay and smiled at her. "Should I drive?"

"Please?" She went to hand him the keys to her hot pink Range Rover Sport, but he wouldn't take them and said: "I am not driving Barbie's car! We can take my car." He walked her over to his ordinary black Jeep and they took off down the road.

"Hey Troy."

"Yeah?"

"What about your mom and dad? We're going to have to tell them sooner or later. Oh, and what are you going to tell Gabriella? "

"Let's not worry about them right now, okay?"

"Alright." The rest of the drive to the hospital was pretty quiet except for the occasional sigh from Sharpay.

Once they arrived, parked the car, and walked inside, Sharpay immediately clung onto Troy. "It's going to be okay, Pay. Wait; is it ok if I call you that again?"

"That's fine. I hate hospitals!" The last part was said under her breath so Troy could barely hear her.

The two teenagers approached the nurse's desk and Sharpay said: "Hi, I'm here to see Dad." The nurse came out of the office and gave Sharpay a hug.

"Oh Sharpay, I am so sorry! I can't believe how you must be feeling!"

"I'll be fine. Is it ok if Troy comes back with me?"

"Of course, honey. Oh, hi Troy, I'm Nancy."

"Nice to meet you Nancy." Troy looked at Sharpay with questionable eyes and she returned with a "tell you later" look. Nancy continued: "Here, I'll take you back now."

The three of them walked back into a room that looked like it could have been a suite at the Hilton across the street. Sharpay walked to the side of her father lying on the hospital bed. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and Troy came and stood behind her. After about five minutes, Sharpay stood up and walked up to Troy and placed her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Both of my parents are going to be dead, my brother has turned against me, and I have no where to go."

"We'll figure it out, Pay. If all else fails, I'm sure you can stay at my house for a little bit."

"But Troy, your father hates me and thinks I'm a whore and I've never met your mom. How would that work?"

'We'd make it work, Pay. I promise."


	3. Isn't that illegal?

**Chapter 3**

"Sharpay Evans", Nancy called out over the intercom. Sharpay got up and walked towards the nurse's station.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"Your father's heart rate is dropping drastically. He doesn't have much time to live. You have about five more minutes with him."

"Thank you." Sharpay walked through the swinging doors and back to where her father laid on the cold bed. "I love you, daddy. I know Ryan never had a close relationship with you, but he still loves you. He really does. I just can't believe that this is happening! First mom, and now you, what am I going to do?"

"Sharpay?" she heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway behind her. She spun around and saw Ryan looking back at her.

"Ryan! You came!"

"Yeah, I thought about how much Dad meant to you and decided that I should be here with you."

"Thank you, Ryan! You don't know how much it means to me for you to be here with me." She hugged him as more tears came down her face.

"Anytime Sis! By the way, are you and Bolton going out again?"

"Yeah, but keep it on the DL. We don't want anyone to know about our relationship 'til we break the news to his parents and Gabriella."

"Why?"

"Because if Coach Bolton finds out from someone at school before we tell him, he will flip!"

"Oh, I guess you're right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right."

"But, there was that one…"

"No" she interrupted, "there wasn't."

Just then Nancy came in and said "You have one minute with your father."

"Thank you, Nancy."

"No problem, honey."

Sharpay turned back to her father and just said: "Goodbye" and walked out of the room and back to the waiting room where Troy was still sitting, with Ryan at her heels. She walked up to Troy with tears streaming down her face. He embraced her in a deep hug and lightly kissed the top of her head. Meanwhile, Ryan was silently threatening him with evil glares (that he learned from his sister). Ryan was jealous that Sharpay was turning to Troy for comfort instead of himself.

"Troy, we have to go pick up our homework and I need to pick-up Kelsi."

"Are you sure you just don't want to go home and rest for a bit? I can pick up Kelsi."

"Oh, would you?"

"Actually," Ryan butted in, " I will pick her up since I know where Ms. Darbus lives and she knows me better."

"But I have to pick-up my homework anyway."

"Well, you can pick up YOUR homework and I will pick up Shar's and Kelsi."

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense is the fact that after three years you and Shar are back together. And, on top of that, you're still dating another girl! That's what doesn't make sense "Dude"!" Ryan was literally screaming at the top of his lungs, but Sharpay could scream louder.

"Stop yelling! This isn't the time or place to do this! Wait, at least, until we get to the house!" The boys were shocked at the power of her voice, and were left speechless. Sharpay calmed down and finally said: "Now let's go." With that she walked out the door and got into Ryan's car, since Troy was going by Ms. Darbus'.

She heard a tap on the window and turned to see Troy standing there. "Um, Sharpay, how do you get to her house?"

"She lives like a block from where you do. 101 Bear Creak."

"Really? That's kind of scary…"

"Seriously."

"Anyway, I'll see you in like half an hour, okay?" He leaned down to kiss her but heard Ryan start the car engine, obviously on purpose.

"Bye." Sharpay called as they pulled out of the parking lot.

It had been an hour since Troy left the hospital for Ms. Darbus' house, and Sharpay was starting to get worried. But just then the door opened and in walked Troy and Kelsi, who was in awe from the big house.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I got there in like ten minutes, but when I got there, Ms. Darbus started asking me all these questions and then she gave me the "If you ever hurt her…" speech. You would have thought she was your mom or dad."

"Well, she is kind-of like my mom. Since I don't have one, she has always acted like a mom to me."

"Yeah, well, it kind-of scared me."

"She can be pretty intimidating."

"Tell me about it…"

All this time Kelsi had just been standing in the living room staring at all of the amazing paintings and artworks. She had never seen anything like it in her life. She came from a poor family who didn't rely on money, but family, to keep them happy. But apparently money was working pretty well for the Evans family.

"Hey Kelsi," Sharpay brought her out of her thoughts and back into the real world, "would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, um, water, I guess."

"Oh, come on! Go out on a limb! What do you really want? We have anything you want!"

"Okay, how about a virgin strawberry daiquiri?"

"Troy what do you want?"

"Just a regular Dr. Pepper, please."

"No problem." She went to the other side of the room and pushed a button on the intercom. "Rachel? Can we get a virgin strawberry daiquiri, a regular dr. pepper, and a Cosmo?"

"No problem Ms. Evans."

"Thank you."

Kelsi was looking at Sharpay with a confused look on her face. "But Sharpay, doesn't a Cosmo have alcohol in it?"

Sharpay was now walking up to her room with the two following behind her. "Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"My dad said as long as I'm at home, he doesn't care. Now if I go out and drink, that's a different story."

"Wow, your parent's are really cool, Sharpay!"

"Were."

"What?"

"My parents were really cool. They're both dead now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that they had died.' They were now in her room and Kelsi was in awe once again.

"It's okay, my mom died when I was six, and my dad just died this afternoon, so you couldn't have known. Hey, do you'll want to go swimming?"

"We don't have anything to wear." Troy spoke up after quietly sitting there for a while.

"I'm sure we can find something for you. Come on Kelsi." Sharpay walked into her closet, but Kelsi was hesitant to follow, until Troy ushered her inside.

"Oh my god, Sharpay! Your closet is the size of my room, if not bigger!"

"This is actually the master suite, but my Dad let me have it since I was the girl. Here, try this on." She handed Kelsi a cute pink Dolce and Gabanna two-piece.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this? I bet it was really expensive, and it still has the tags on it."

"It's okay, and why don't you just go ahead and keep it, I have another one just like it."

"Wow, thanks, Sharpay!"

"No problem! Now you need sunglasses." She walked over to another section of her closet to a glass wall with at least forty-five pairs of sunglasses on it.

"That's a lot of sunglasses!" Kelsi said quietly.

"Oh, that's not all of them. These are just my summer sunglasses."

"There's more!"

"Of coarse," Sharpay said flatly, "why wouldn't there be."

"I guess I thought there was no need for sunglasses in the winter."

"Oh! Sorry I thought you would have known. No hard feelings."

"Of coarse not," Kelsi sang proudly.

Kelsi went back into Sharpay's bathroom and changed. Inside the bathroom was a giant princess tub and every beauty product ever made was displayed on the counter.

"What about me," Troy said curiously.

"Oh, right. Follow me."

They walk across the staircase ledge and into a smaller more empty room.

Sharpay walked into a small walk-in closet and searched the drawers. When she came out she was holding a red, Hawaiian print bathing suit that Ryan never wore.

"Thanks. Now where do I change?"

"You can change in Ryan's bathroom across the hall. Third door on your right."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes they all met out by the pool in bathing suits. Sharpay was wearing a very expensive Guess cover-up. They all knew Sharpay did not want to swim.

About an hour went by and they started to get hungry so they went inside and called for Rachel.

"What do you all want to eat?" Sharpay asked Kelsi and Troy.

"I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich with a small salad on the side."

"I'll have a burger with fries and a milkshake, please."

"And I'll have a Caesar salad with extra croutons, please"

"Your only having a salad?!" said Troy in shock.

"Yeah I'm not that hungry," Sharpay said sadly.

"Still upset about your dad," Kelsi said sympathetically.

"No. I'm worried about what is going to happen with Troy's parents."

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just eat." Troy said.

When twenty minutes had past they had finished their food and were heading back to the pool. Sharpay took up her pink chair and Kelsi and Troy got back in the pool.

"Why don't you ever swim, Sharpay?" Kelsi asked.

"When I was six, my family and I went to Hawaii for vacation. I was out in the water, when this huge wave crashed on top of me. They kept breaking on top of me, so I couldn't come up for air. Finally, they stopped and I had gone unconscious. They rushed me to the hospital and I was there for two weeks. The doctors said that the amount of water I had taken in permanently damaged my lungs, so now I have to go every two weeks to the hospital for a check-up. That's how I know the nurses so well, Troy."

"But Sharpay, if your lungs are damaged, how are you such a great singer?"

"I don't know. The doctors said that it was a miracle that I could even sing a note."

"Wow, you've been through a lot Sharpay!"

"I know, but I like to keep an eye on the more positive things in life, instead of dwelling over the negative things. And on top of that, Troy's parents are going to be hard to break."

"How about you come over later tonight and we can talk to them. And we can drop Kelsi off on the way."

"Ok, that sounds good."


	4. Oh, this is Sharpay?

**Chapter 4**

Sharpay arrived at the Bolton's house at 7 o'clock. She was wearing a nice outfit so she could make a good impression on Troy's parents. Although she had spent hours picking out the best outfit to impress the people who she knew already hated her.

When she rang the doorbell she did a last minute hair flip. When the door swung open she saw Troy with a cautious look on his face which could only mean "be careful and let me talk". Sharpay nodded to tell him she understood.

"You look great," Troy said examining Sharpay's white pants, baby pink Lacoste polo, and her pink satin pumps. In return, she examined his outfit and wondered if she was overdressed. But she was there and there was no chance to turn around and run home.

They entered the Bolton's oversized living room. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were sitting on the couch watching a re-run of Grey's Anatomy. They didn't seem to notice Troy and Sharpay standing there because Troy had to clear his throat to get their attention.

When they looked up at him they had wondering expressions on their faces. But when Mr. Bolton saw who was standing beside him, he stood up and gave Troy "the look". "Ms. Evans what a surprise." he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Um, Dad," Troy began, "we need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." His face was already suspicious.

"You know that Sharpay and I used to go out until you forced me to dump her. Well, we're getting back together." Troy and Sharpay just stood there waiting for his parents to blow up, but it never happened.

"Oh, this is Sharpay?" Mrs. Bolton jumped in, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. "Nice to meet you, Sharpay."

"Nice to meet you, too." Sharpay said with a fake smile on her face. She saw Troy look over at her with an approving look on his face. Now it was his dad's turn to speak.

"Troy, do you remember why I had you break up with her, Troy?"

"Yes, I do."

"And what was it?"

"You heard from the other teachers that she was sleeping around school, but you were wrong." Mrs. Bolton gave her husband a death glare that Sharpay would've been so proud of.

Sharpay saw the chance to butt-in, so she took it. "Actually, if it makes you feel any better, I'm still a virgin. Wow, that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be." She turned and smiled at Troy, who was in shock at what she just said.

"Oh, um, honey, can I talk with you in the kitchen, please?" Mrs. Bolton basically dragged her husband out of the room.

Troy turned to Sharpay and started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That was really awkward, if not for you, for me."

"I really didn't think that it was that bad. Hey, what do you think your parents are talking about in there?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"I cannot believe that you made him dump her! She is probably the sweetest girl that he has ever dated! And I don't mean fake-sweet like that Gabriella girl that he's been dating!" Mrs. Bolton had a serious tone in her voice.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen her at school."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The kids call her "The Ice Queen" and they say, if you touch her, you'll turn to ice."

"Where did they come up with that?"

"I don't know, but she walks around school like she owns the place and everyone hates her except for these three dimwits that they call the Sharpettes, and Troy, obviously."

"The Sharpettes?"

"Yeah, every year East High holds a talent show, and every year Sharpay and the Sharpettes perform, and every stinkin' year, they win!"

"But if no one likes her, then how does she always win."

"The judges are all teachers at East High, and she's got all of them wrapped around her evil little finger."

"Jack, be reasonable! Now let's just go back in there and sit down and talk about this, okay?"

"Fine!"

They walked back into the living room, where they saw Sharpay and Troy sitting on the couch laughing together. Mrs. Bolton just couldn't help but think what a cute couple they were. Jack cleared his throat and the two teens stopped laughing and turned to look at him. "If you don't mind, we'd like to sit down and at least try to get to know you a little better, Sharpay."

"Okay."

"So have you always lived in Albuquerque?"

"No, I moved here the summer before freshmen year, from New York."

"Oh, what part of New York?" Lisa, or Mrs. Bolton, chimed in, trying to make this a pleasant conversation.

"We actually lived on Broadway, because the reason that we moved out there from Beverly Hills, is that I got a lead on Broadway."

"Really?"

"Yes, I played Rosie in Bye Bye Birdie"

"What year was that?"

"It was 2003."

"That was the year that Jack, Troy and I went to see it. Wow, you have an amazing voice! I went to see it. Wow, you have an amazing voice! You must really like to sing, huh?" Troy and Sharpay just looked at each other and started to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Mom, Sharpay has been in 17 school productions, not including her full year of Broadway."

Sharpay snapped: "And it would have been 18, but someone had to steal Ryan and mine's parts!"

"Hey! I already apologized for that after the callbacks!"

"So? You still took away the only thing that meant the world to me!"

"Look-"

"Guys! Ok, so let's get back on track!"

"Sorry." They both said simultaneously.

"So, Sharpay, what do your parents do for a living?" Troy silently kicked himself in the shin for letting his dad ask that question.

"They're both dead."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Who are you living with?"

"I don't know yet…my father just died this afternoon. I guess I'll just stay with Ryan at the house for a while, until we get things settled."

"Well, if you ever need a place to sleep, don't be afraid to ask!" This was, of course, Lisa speaking up. Jack sent her a "are you crazy?!" look, but she chose to ignore it.

"Oh, trust me! She's not afraid to ask anyone anything! Once she asked our math teacher, Mr. Callahan, why he didn't just go see the dermatologist so he could get that huge mole off of his face!" Troy smiled at Sharpay who had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sharpay, I don't think I've ever seen you blush!"

"Whatever!" Sharpay said in a playful manner.

"Yes," Lisa started, "I heard you're quite a bold individual."

"Well, I try not to let what others think get to me. I know everyone at school thinks I'm a whore, pardon my French, and a spoiled brat, but I'm really not. It's just that I'll do ANYTHING to reach my goals in life, and I think people just think that's intimidating."

"Sharpay, I am really sorry that I thought all those horrible things about you, but I heard at school, and I just thought-"

"Mr. Bolton, please, its fine. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Okay."

"So, Sharpay, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of Gabriella Montez? Because a couple times when she was over here, I heard her talking about you in a not-so-nice way. Why was that?"

"Well, we didn't really get off on the right foot, and then when she ended up getting the lead in the winter musicale instead of me, that was when things really went down the drains. When that happened, I vouched to make her life a living nightmare. I mean, I think that was the first time I had cried that much since my mom died eleven years ago."

"Wow, your whole life really depends on how you do in the theatre, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it really does. Like, I wanted to apply for Juilliard next year, but I guess that's not going to happen since I don't have a parent to sign off."

"But Pay," Obviously Troy speaking, "isn't Mrs. Darbus your legal guardian? And she wants you to succeed as much as anyone else, if not more."

"But Troy, she wants me to sing for a couple of years and then come back to take her place as the drama teacher there at East High, and I don't think I'll ever be able to go back after next year, after all that's happened there."

"I understand." Sharpay looked down at her watch, and realized that it was getting late.

"Well, if it's all right with you, I better be getting home, since it's a school night."

"Of course, honey." Lisa stood up and walked over to Sharpay and awkwardly hugged her. Jack just stood and waved. Troy got up and walked her to the door."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home? I can walk back."

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and slowly walked out the door.

"Bye, Pay!"

"Bye, Troy!"


	5. THE BOLTONS?

**Chapter 5**

"Hello?" Sharpay answered her phone. It was now the next morning, and she was wandering who the hell was calling her at seven 'o clock.

"Hey, Pay!"

"Oh, hey Troy!" She said, automatically perking up.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up and drive you to school?"

"Troy, maybe you should break-up with Gabriella before we go waltzing into school together. I mean, we should probably give this time to cool off before we announce that we're together."

"But Pay, I thought we were going to go to Kelsi's swim party together on Saturday."

"We are. We'll announce it Friday, so they'll have the weekend to cool off."

"Ok, but it's going to be pretty hard staying away from you at school."

"I know…I'm so irresistible! But I think you'll be able to manage, Troy!"

"Ok, I'll try! I'll see you later. Oh wait! Do you want to come over tonight after school? My parents invited you for dinner."

"Sure, that would be great! Ok, see you later! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Thirty minutes later Sharpay was walking into school with a smile on her face. She had never been this happy! For once in her lifetime, everything seemed like it was going to be okay.

Morning classes were all a blur. Sharpay rarely got called on in class because if she did, she would just start an argument disagreeing with whatever the teacher was saying, so they just didn't bother. But, now, it was lunch period. Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi were all sitting together up on the balcony, while everyone else sat below them. Since Sharpay was in particularly good mood this morning, Ryan was a little suspicious.

But Sharpay wasn't the talk of the school today. The rumor was that Troy had given Gabriella a note to meet him somewhere during lunch, and that he needed to tell her something. The whole school knew that Troy and Gabriella's relationship was going downhill lately, but they didn't expect THIS!

About ten minutes before lunch ended, Troy came walking back into the cafeteria with a smile on his face. He looked up and winked at Sharpay, who gave him one of her famous Hollywood smiles. She mouthed "after school" and he walked on.

Sharpay got home at about 3:25 so she could get ready, but realized that she had no idea what to wear, so she quickly picked up her phone:

SHARPAY: what should I wear?

TROY: shorts and a t-shirt

SHARPAY: ok thanks

She hung up her phone and went to her closet to pick out her outfit. She showed up half-an-hour later at the Bolton's front door. Troy quickly answered the door and led her right back out the back door, and onto their basketball court. Troy turned around and looked at Sharpay. She looked so cute in her short black Soffes, white t-shirt with a pink star on it, black and pink converse and her white knee-socks.

"You always manage to look cute, don't you Pay?"

"Yeah, it's one of my amazing super-powers!" she laughed at her own joke, which Troy thought was cute. He threw her a basketball and tempted her to shoot it, so she did. Swoosh!

"That's one of my other super-powers!"

"Oh my god, Pay! You just made a three-pointer! How did you learn to do that?!" He said with a shocked look on his face. He kept looking from Sharpay, to the net, to the ball, and back to Sharpay.

"Duh, I have a basketball court at my house. I play like almost everyday!"

"You are just full of surprises!" He walked closer to her and bent down to kiss her when she said:

"Your parents are watching us."

"Whatever!" He bent down again and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sharpay started bursting out laughing and fell backwards onto the soft grass behind her. "What's so funny, Pay?"

"Now that was kind of embarrassing."

"So telling my parents you're a virgin is a piece of cake, but kissing me in front of them is embarrassing? How does that work?"

Sharpay was about to answer when they heard a door shut. "Kids? Are ya'll out here?"

"Yeah, mom! We're over on the grass."

"Oh, hey! What would ya'll like for dinner?"

"I don't care." Both the teens said simultaneously.

"Okay…Japanese or Chinese?"

"Japanese" again said simultaneously.

"Japanese it is! We'll leave here at 7:00!" And with that she walked back into the house.

"Knowing you, we should probably start getting ready, since it's already 5:00."

"I'll go home and change and come back at like 6:45?"

"Why don't you just get ready here and then we can swing by your house and get you clothes."

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with that?"

"Pay, they like you! And since you openly confronted them about your virginity, they feel pretty comfortable around you."

"Okay, if you insist!"

"I do!"

"I like the sound of that!" She winked at him and got up to walk to the door.

Sharpay was the first one to shower so that she would have time to dry her hair. When she got out, Troy looked in amazement at her chiseled body. Sure, she had a towel wrapped around her, but you could still see her perfect arms and legs. He was in his own little world until he realized that she was talking to him the whole time.

"…so I figured we'd audition together." She wrapped up their one-way conversation.

"What?"

"Did you just miss out on that entire conversation, Troy?"

"Yeah, pretty much, but I was busy staring at my girlfriend." He smiled at her and her heart automatically melted. She walked over to him and sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyway, I was saying that I talked to Mrs. Darbus today, and she is making the auditions pairs' auditions instead of singles, so we can audition together."

"Cool, when are the auditions?"

"Next Monday during free period, so we need to start working if we want to win. I thought we would sing "As Long As You're Mine" from WICKED, so we could get into character."

"That sounds great, Pay, but right now I kind of need to take a shower."

"Oh, okay." She got up and went to the opposite side of the room to his dresser. "Would you mind if I borrowed one of your t-shirts?"

"No, help yourself."

"Thanks."

Troy got and took a shower and thirty minutes later he was sitting in his car outside Sharpay's house waiting on her to get some clothes. She didn't take long because, well, she was Sharpay! She got back in the car and they drove back to Troy's house to meet his parents. They hopped in the backseat of his parents' car and drove to the restaurant.

They sat down at a booth so Troy and Sharpay were on one side and Jack and Lisa were on the other. You could tell that Lisa was really content with Troy and Sharpay's relationship, while Jack still had some shaking to do. They all took a minute to look at their menus and finally decided on what they wanted to eat. The waitress turned out to be one of Sharpay's "friends" from school.

"Oh, crap!"

"What's wrong, Pay?"

"Do you realize who that is that's about to come over here?"

"No, who is it?"

"It's Jennifer."

"Oh, crap!"

"I know! I'll go talk to her, I guess."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's okay." She got up from the booth and walked up to Jennifer. "Hey, Jennifer! Um, tonight I'm kind of here with the Boltons, so if you could not tell anyone that would be great!"

"THE BOLTONS?! Why wouldn't I tell anyone?"

"Because," Sharpay began with a fake smile still on her face, "if you tell, I will make your life a living nightmare!"

Meanwhile, back at the table the three Boltons were talking.

"Troy, who's Jennifer?" his mom asked curiously.

"She's one of the "Sharpettes". She's always been jealous of Sharpay because she always gets all of the attention, instead of her, so she'll probably go to school and tell everybody, but whatever!"

"Wow, she sounds pleasant!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, really! Also, she always tries to be like Sharpay. She joined Drama Club, dyed her hair blonde and got fake nails, all at the same time right after she became a Sharpette. That really ticked Sharpay off!"

"No joke!"

By now, Sharpay was walking back to the table with a less than satisfied look on her face. She sat down, looked at Troy, and started banging her head on his arm.

"Hey, Hey! What happened?"

"We talked."

"About what?"

"Well, I was like "don't tell anyone", and she was like "why shouldn't I", and I was like "because I'll make your life a living nightmare", and she was like "well, I don't care", and I was like "oh yes you do", and she was like "well I quit the Sharpettes", and I was like "well you can kiss your future goodbye", and she said something I won't repeat, and I turned around and walked back here."

Everyone's eyes were really big and staring at Sharpay.

"Honey," obviously Troy, "I didn't get a word of that and I don't think they did either."

"Long story short, now, it's just "Sharpay", with no Sharpettes. So I don't know what I'm going to do for the talent show!"

"Well, why don't you do a solo act? Your voice is amazing and I'm sure it sounds a whole lot better without all of those back-up singers."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't even know where to start. Maybe I just won't do the talent show this year."

"But, Pay, you've won al three of our high school talent shows! You have to win the last one!"

"Okay, I'll try to figure something out, but right now, we need to focus on auditions."

Jack was feeling kind f awkward just sitting there listening to their conversation, so he spoke up: "When are auditions? I thought they were supposed to be yesterday."

"Mrs. Darbus postponed them so Sharpay could audition."

"Oh…"

Half an hour later, they had gotten their food and were headed out the door.

"Well," Lisa began, "it's getting kind of late, so do you want us to drop you off at your house?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

They drove the ten minute drive and then pulled up in front of the Evans' house.

"Oh, my god, Sharpay, this is your house?!"

"Yes, would you like to come in for a minute?"

"Sure, why not?"

Troy's parents felt like royalty just walking up to the huge house. Sharpay got out her keys, unlocked the door and stepped into a large foyer with a crystal chandelier hanging from the twenty foot ceiling.

"Your house is beautiful, Sharpay!" Lisa was in awe at all of the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls. She walked over to them and realized that they were all signed "Sherri Evans". "Was your mother a painter, Sharpay?"

"Yes, she was."

"Well, she was magnificent."

"Thank you. Would ya'll like something to drink?"

Troy was quick to respond: "Dr. Pepper, please!"

"Just water for us." Jack responded for both of them.

Sharpay walked back over to the same intercom from the other day and pressed the same button. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"Can we get a Dr. Pepper, two waters, and a glass of pink lemonade, please?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans."

"Thank you!"

Sharpay walked back over to the couch and sat next to Troy, who was feeling kind of uncomfortable right now. Just to bring something up, he said: "You should see her room, it's amazing."

Sharpay just burst out laughing and looked at Troy who had a confused look on his face. "That sounded so weird, Troy."

Troy thought about it for a second, and realized what he was implying. "Oh, I didn't mean like that, I meant it was really nice."

"We know Troy." Lisa was laughing along with Sharpay, but Jack didn't seem to think it was as funny. Troy was grateful that Rachel had just come out with their drinks and was now talking to Sharpay.

"How are your kids doing, Rachel?"

"They're pretty good, but my lease is almost up so I am looking for a new place."

"You can live here for however long you need until you can find a place."

"Thank you, Shar. But would you mind if they spent the night with me here tonight? They've been staying with my mom, but she has to go somewhere tonight."

"Sure, you can take the rest of the night off, so you can go and get them and everything."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel walked back into the kitchen and Sharpay sat back down at her spot next to Troy.

"Well, Sharpay, we'd better get going. Thank you for having us in."

"Well, thank you for dinner, coach."

"Anytime."

"I'll see you later." Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were already out the door and headed down to the car, but Troy was still standing with Sharpay in the doorway.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" he was really dreading not being able to be with her at school.

"Yeah, and I was thinking that we should go ahead and tell everyone, so they don't find out from somebody else first."

"I think we should too!"

"So it's settled. Pick me up in the morning and we'll walk into school together."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips, but when he pulled away Sharpay caught the back of his neck and pulled him back down into a deeper kiss.

"My parents are watching."

"I don't care."

He finally pulled away and said a quick goodbye and ran back down to the car, but before he got in, he gave her a short wink, which caused Sharpay to start giggling. Lisa looked at the couple and she couldn't be happier for them.


	6. Please elaborate for me!

**Chapter 6**

Like clockwork, Troy pulled up in front of the Evans' mansion at 7:30, so that they would have enough time to get to school before the bell. Like a gentleman, Troy walked up to the door, politely knocked on the hard wood, and waited. Less than 5 seconds later, the door swung open to reveal an obviously happy Sharpay. She looked stunning in a pink sundress that came to about her mid-thigh. Troy liked this dress because it showed off more of her amazing legs. Troy was so stunned by her amazing appearance that he, again, didn't realize that she was trying to get his attention. "Troy? TROY? TROY???!!!"

"Huh, what?" he asked almost having to force himself to take his eyes off her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You look beautiful, Pay!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you! I thought since we're announcing our relationship today, I should look good for my man." She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I'd like to meet that lucky fella…" he bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss that lasted for about a minute before they had to come up for air. Sharpay looked down at her white sling-backs and blushed.

"We're going to be late for homeroom, Troy…" Troy looked down at his watch and realized that they had fifteen minutes until the warning bell.

"Well, come on!" He picked Sharpay up by her waist and carried her to the car, while she was kicking and screaming for him to put her down. Once they were in the car, Sharpay happy again, she turned on the radio to hear her favorite song playing: "Love Me for Me" by Ashley Tisdale started blaring in the car. She turned it down and turned to Troy.

"You know, this song kind of describes our relationship."

"Yeah, in a creepy way, I guess you're right." They arrived at the school five minutes later with five minutes to spare until the bell. Troy got out of the car and opened Sharpay's door for her as she stepped out onto the black asphalt. "Are you ready, Pay?" he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"No." but she still stepped closer towards him, laced her fingers in his and started their walk towards the building. The moment they stepped through the doors, all eyes were on them. They started to hear whispers roaming the halls as Troy walked Sharpay to her locker. "Is he high?" and "What the /$?" were two of the most popular questions they heard.

Sharpay closed her locker, while holding back tears that really needed to fall. She ran towards the auditorium, or tried in heels, and rushed in. As soon as she discovered that it was indeed completely empty, she threw down her stuff onto the stage and fell to her knees. Troy hurried up beside her and took her in his arms. After she cried into his shirt for a good time, he dared to ask: "What's wrong, Pay?"

"Are you not hearing all of the horrible things they're saying about you and me? They're saying I deliberately came between you and Gabriella and split you up! They're saying that I'm paying you to be my boyfriend. They're going as far as to say that you got me pregnant after I got you drunk! Troy, I don't think I can take it!"

"We'll find a way to prove them wrong."

"What if they're right?"

"What?!"

"What if you don't really love me and this is all just a game…"

Troy pulled her away from him so he could look straight into her eyes. "Sharpay, you know that I love you more than anything and with all my heart! Why would you even question that?"

"It's just all so much…" She continued crying until she realized that they should probably get to class. "Troy…"

"Wait! Before we go or do anything else, I want to give you something." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a baby pink velvet box. "I was going to wait, but it seems like now is as good a time as any." Troy handed Sharpay the box and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring with a sterling silver band and a pink stone in the center surrounded by smaller replicas. Seeing that she was in shock, Troy spoke: "This is a promise ring; it means that the day that I ask you to marry me, you'll say yes. I know we've only been dating a couple of days, but I love you, Sharpay. And-"

"Troy," Sharpay cut him off, "it's beautiful. And if you ever do choose to ask me to marry you, I will always say yes, with or without the ring."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that because if you would've said no, I don't know if I could have lived." Troy had a small smile playing on his lips. Sharpay shed another tear as she slipped on the beautiful ring. It fit perfectly. She looked back up into his light blue eyes and gently said: "I love you, Troy."

"I love you, Pay…"

They both jumped when they heard the second warning bell of the day, signaling that homeroom was over. "We should probably get back to class, Troy."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

"Oh, and don't worry about Mrs. Darbus, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Pay! Love you!"

"Love you!" Sharpay quickly gave Troy a quick peck on the cheek and took off to her second period class…history.

Half way through a discussion on how Shakespeare was the best writer in the Shakespearian times, the intercom in Mr. Jay's English class went off: "Troy Bolton, will you please report to the principal's office immediately?" He stood up and quickly gathered his things. He walked out into the hallway just to see Sharpay already walking about twenty feet in front of him.

"Hey, Pay! Wait up!" He ran up to where she was standing and kissed her lightly on the lips before asking: "Did they call you out of class, too?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it's about." She was really thinking. She hadn't done anything to get sent to the principal's office and she was sure Troy hadn't either.

"I don't know…"

They were now standing outside the front office, when Principal Matsui came out and led them into his office. There were four chairs setup with two already occupied by none other than Coach Bolton and Mrs. Darbus.

"Okay," Matsui began, "Both you Coach and you Mrs. Darbus have each come to me complaining about the things students are saying about your son and goddaughter. Now, I cannot do anything about the gossip, except tell them it's bad, but that won't stop it. What I think is that the four of you need to sit down and talk about all this together over dinner, or something so we can get this figured out! Okay?"

"Yes, sir." They all said at the same time.

"Okay, then you are dismissed."

They all got up and walked back outside the office. Jack was the first to speak: "I think that Matsui is right. We should all have dinner tonight at our house and talk things over. Troy, I haven't talked to your mother yet, so we can just talk to her tonight. Be over at 7:00." He started to walk off but turned back around. "Oh, and Sharpay? Why don't you just spend the night tonight?" this time he was gone for good.

The three people were left standing in awkwardness in the hallway. Mrs. Darbus knew the two teens were going through a lot right now, so she spoke: "Sharpay, why don't you and Troy take the rest of the day off? I think it would do you some good." Sharpay said a quick thank you and she and Troy took off down the hall. She was determined to make that day a happy day instead of what it would have been if they stayed in school.

Once they had gotten what they needed from their lockers, they met back outside at Troy's car. They both got in and Sharpay started to speak: "Do you want to come back to my house? We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure, sounds good. But can we eat something first, I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, totally! Where do you want to go?" she asked while fixing her lip gloss in the mirror.

"How about McDonald's?" he was actually joking but she just said:

"Okay."

"But I thought you didn't like McDonald's?"

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, Troy…" she winked at him and gave him a mysterious smile while he started up the car.

"I don't know if that a good thing or a bad thing." He put the car in drive and drove the short distance to McDonald's.

Once they had arrived they parked the car and went inside. As soon as they walked up to the counter, the older man behind the counter said: "Well, what a surprise!" Sharpay looked up from her cell phone and realized who it was.

"Bill! Oh my god! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Only from nine to two on week days."

"That's why! School doesn't get out until 3:15. So how have you been?"

"Better, definitely better! So who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Bill this is Troy, Troy this is Bill. Bill lives at the senior citizen community here in town."

Troy felt kind of uncomfortable but still said with a smile: "Nice to meet you, Bill. So, Pay, how do you know Bill again?"

"Well, part of what you don't know about me Troy is that I volunteer a lot at different places, and the home is one of them."

"You…volunteer? Wow, I didn't see that coming!"

Bill noticed some other people walking in so he thought that he should take their order. "What would you like to eat?"

Sharpay started: "I'll take a cheeseburger, no onions, a small fry, and a diet coke."

"And I'll take the same

"All right, your total is 6.38."

Sharpay started to get out her wallet when Troy stopped her. "I've got it, Pay."

"Thank you." She leaned up, kissed him on the cheek, and picked up their cups to go find somewhere to sit. Troy was still standing at the counter. Right before he was about to turn to sit down. Bill started up:

"You know, you've got the best girl in the world."

"I know." He nodded at the elderly man and went to sit down.

The two ate with only some small talk here and there, but when it was time to leave Troy noticed a group of what looked like gang-bangers step into the building. Troy noticed that they were harassing Bill, so he stood up and walked over there. "Is there a problem here?" One of the guys looked over at Troy and said:

"We were just informing this old man that he might want to turn his hearing aid up." He smirked at Troy.

"Why don't you just back off?"

"Why should we?" that was taking it too far in Troy's book. Without another word, the strange guy felt a blow to the side of his jaw, which caused him to hit the ground. "What was that for?"

"I told you to back off." Troy felt really good about himself right now. Sharpay walked up to Troy's side and laced her fingers in his while placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The guy stood up and took another look at Sharpay.

"Sharpay Evans?" this confused Sharpay even more.

"Yeah, so?"

"I would know that face anywhere, Ice Bitch!"

"Oh, shit." Sharpay said under her breath. "Izzy?"

"You know it!"

Troy decided to jump in: "Pay, how do you know him?"

"Izzy went to school with me in New York."

"Oh…"

"Let's just go, Troy."

"Okay."

"Bye, Bill! I'll see you soon!" she gave the old man a quick hug and started to walk towards the door, but stopped when she heard Izzy speak:

"I'll look you up sometime, Shar." She turned around to say something when he winked at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." With that she walked out the door and got in Troy's jeep. "Let's go back to my house, Troy."

"Okay." He threw the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

When they got to the house, Troy parked his car in the garage and opened Sharpay's door for her. She unlocked the door and led Troy up to her bedroom. "Let me just get changed and then we'll head down to the movie room."

"Okay." He lay back on her bed as she disappeared into her closet. He took in a strong whiff of air, causing him to smell the strong scent of her perfume: Ralph Lauren Hot. He loved the way that it smelled on her. Breaking him from his own little world, Sharpay emerged in a pink Juicy Couture jogging suit with a white tank top underneath.

"You can just kick your shoes off in here if you want. Are you ready to head down? We'll get some stuff from the kitchen on our way."

"I'm following you, Pay. If I don't, I might get lost." He hugged her quickly before placing his lips on hers.

"Troy, you are the best kisser ever!" Sharpay said when they came up for air.

"You're not bad yourself!" Troy smiled at her as they walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"What should we take with us?"

"Soda, chips, and ice cream."

"Alright, you grab the chips."

"Okay."

Once they had gotten everything they wanted, they headed down to the movie room. Sharpay sat down the sodas and ice cream and went over to the movie cabinets. "What movie should we watch, Troy?"

"I don't care…how about The Notebook; you said you've wanted to watch it."

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She walked over to the DVD player and put in the disc. She turned, grabbed the remote, and walked back over to the couch that Troy was sitting on. "You know, this is a fold out, so we can put our feet up." She reached down on the side of the couch and grabbed a remote. She pushed a few buttons, and the bottom of the couch started to fold out.

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I like it."

The menu for the movie came up so she quickly pressed play on the remote. Then, as the movie started, she snuggled back up to Troy and leaned her head back on his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head. He wouldn't rather be anywhere else right now.

At 3:30, Ryan was trying to open the door with his key, but it kept getting stuck. He finally got it to open and nearly fell into the house when it did. He walked in and said: "Here it is guys, make yourselves at home!" With him were Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke.

"Dude, your house looks even bigger from the inside!" Chad was amazed at the house's enormity.

"Thanks, I guess. You'll want to go watch a movie now?"

"Sure." Was heard six times before they all dropped their stuff and followed Ryan down the hall. He noticed a sound coming from the movie room when he got close enough. He threw open the door to the dark room and realized that the credits for The Notebook were playing. Confused, he walked down the stairs to the front where the remote was sitting on a side table by the couch.

He gasped at what he saw. There laying on the pull out couch were Sharpay and Troy. Troy was lying on his back with his arms around Sharpay's waist. She was lying halfway on top of him on her stomach, with her head lying on his chest. Ryan couldn't see, because of a blanket draped on top of them, that their legs were intertwined. He actually thought that they were a cute couple, he always had. Then he realized that he couldn't let the others see them so he quickly ran back up to the door and said: "Why don't we go to my room and watch a movie?"

Chad pushed past him and replied: "Because your room doesn't have a huge screen and we would have to sit on the floor." By now he was all the way down the stairs and he caught a glimpse of the teens out of the corner of his eyes. He turned their way and said: "Holy shit!"

Taylor walked into the room and looked where her boyfriend had been. If she hated Sharpay before, she really hated her now. "BITCH!" was all that was heard from Taylor's mouth. Troy immediately jumped, causing Sharpay to roll over onto her back. She kept her eyes closed as she moved her hand around the "bed" trying to find something to cuddle with. She finally reached the blanket and pulled it over next to her. Troy couldn't help but laugh at her. When she finally fell back asleep she tried to roll back over onto her stomach, but instead she ended up on the ground. She sat up; eyes still closed, and said "Ow." While rubbing the back of her neck, she opened her eyes to see eight pairs of eyes staring at her.

Troy was just laughing his head off at her stupidness, until he received a glare from her. He got up from his place on the couch and helped her up.

"What are you'll doing here?" Sharpay asked still rubbing her neck. "Wait! Before anyone says anything, I need aspirin. She got up and walked out of the room only to come back with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. "Alright, go on."

Ryan was the first one to speak. "Well, I invited everyone over to watch a movie, and when we came on here, we found you'll like this."

"Like what?"

"Sleeping together, in a bed, watching a movie."

"Correction! We were on a couch, not in a bed."

"Well, anyway, what were you'll thinking just waltzing into school hand-in-hand this morning? I thought you were waiting until Friday?!"

"Well, last night when I was at dinner with Troy and his parents, Jennifer found out and threatened to tell the whole school, so we figured it would be better coming from us."

All of a sudden Taylor decided to jump in. "You self-centered whore! How could you do this?"

"Do what, Taylor? Please elaborate for me!"

"The whole school knows that you slept with Troy, Sharpay! The whole school knows that you're nothing but a whore who doesn't care about anyone else but herself."

Sharpay had had enough. She all of a sudden ran out of the room with tears falling freely down her cheeks. Troy looked at all of them and just said: "She's probably a better person than all of you combined!" He ran out of the room after Sharpay.

Ryan turned to Taylor and said: "You know he's probably right. I bet you didn't know that Shar volunteers almost everyday, but she hasn't been since our Dad died Monday. I bet you didn't know that every Sunday, Sharpay goes up to the Children's Hospital and reads them stories. I bet you didn't know that she's in more AP classes than you and Gabi. And I bet you also didn't know that Sharpay's a virgin; she's waiting until she finds the right person." With that he too ran out of the room leaving the six others in shock.

Troy had been running all throughout the house trying to find Sharpay until he finally found her in a room slightly smaller than her own. He knocked softly on the door when he heard a faint 'come in'. He walked inside to where Sharpay was lying on the bed. As he sat down beside her, he looked around at all the pictures and realized that they were all of Sharpay and Ryan. They ranged from when they were just babies, to what looked like this year. They were all professional pictures taken in a studio or on a stage. Sharpay noticed what he was looking at and explained:

"This was my father's room. He always liked keeping a lot of pictures of us to remind him of how far we've come."

"Wow, you must have been really close with your father."

"Yeah, I was." Just then, Ryan appeared in the doorway.

"Shar, are you all right?"

"I think I'll be fine, Ry."

"Ok, good! By the way, I kind of told them about you volunteering and taking AP classes. I'm sorry, it just kind of fell out of my mouth."

"It's okay. They were going to find out eventually, anyway. I'm going to go get ready for tonight, okay?"

"What's tonight?"

"Mrs. Darbus is going to come over to Troy's house so we can all talk about the rumors going around and stuff. Oh, and Ry? I'm spending the night over there tonight. Jack asked me to." She walked out of the room as Ryan turned to Troy.

"Jack?"

"Jack's my father."

"Oh…should we go back in there and talk to them?"

"Yeah, probably." They both walked back into the large room to see Taylor sitting on the couch talking about how bad she felt. Troy went down and sat next to her. "Taylor?" she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Stop beating yourself down. You didn't know the real Sharpay; well, you still don't actually know her. You had a right to think those things about her, well not the sleeping with me part, but anyway. Pay, will be fine. It's just been kind of a stressful week."

"Okay, if you say so."

"It would make her feel better if you apologized, though. She'll be back down in a little bit."

"Okay."

"Now, you'll came to watch a movie, so that's what we'll do." He got up and picked out a movie. "We're going to watch Donnie Darko. Sharpay was actually in this movie, so it's even better." They all sat down and watched the movie. Just about the time that Sharpay was going to show up in the movie, the screen suddenly paused. They all looked around until Troy finally spotted Sharpay leaning against the doorframe with the remote in her hand.

"Pay, we just want to watch the movie!"

Sharpay flipped on the lights and walked down the stairs toward the others. She looked at them. "Who chose the movie?" They all looked at Troy and pointed. She looked down at him and said: "Nice try, Troy. But it's time to leave." She went to turn around when Troy snatched the remote out of her hand. "TROY BOLTON!"

He hit the play button just as Sharpay jumped on his back, causing him to fall to the ground. "Give me the remote, Troy! I swear!" Just then, on the screen popped up this twelve-year-old-girl with brown frizzy hair. Everyone started laughing as soon as they realized who it was. "Troy, god dammit! Ughhh!" she started to walk out of the room, when Troy caught her around the waist and turned her around.

"Pay, it's not like you actually looked like that. I would love you even if you did look like that, though."

"Oh, you're such a charmer, Troy." She walked back down and plopped down in one of the large movie chairs with her arms crossed, right arm on top. Kelsi just happened to look over at Sharpay and realized the ring on her right ring finger.

"Oh my god, Sharpay, I love your ring! Where'd you get it?"

Sharpay just sighed and looked at the ring. Troy came down and sat by her. "I gave it to her. It's a promise ring." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Wait! A promise ring?" Gabriella was obviously confused. "How long have you been going out, again?"

"Just since Monday," Sharpay started explaining, "but we used to go out in freshmen year, but his dad made him break up with me. Only Ryan and, I guess, Kelsi knew."

"What's a promise ring?" everyone looked at Chad with looks of unbelief on their faces. Sharpay thought it was a cute question, so she jumped in before any could yell at Chad.

"A boy gives a girl a promise ring to make sure that the day that he asks her to marry him, she'll say yes." She looked up at Troy who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Aww… that's cute, you guys!" Chad said, again earning looks from everyone and a laugh from Sharpay.

"Anyway, why did your dad make you dump her, Troy?" Taylor asked, ignoring her boyfriend.

"He heard that Sharpay was sleeping around with a whole bunch of guys, and he said even if it wasn't true, though he thought it was, it would be bad for my rep."

"Basically, he thought I was a whore." Sharpay decided to add that since Chad had another confused look on his face.

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah, I hated it!"

Sharpay looked at her watch and realized what time it was. "Troy, we need to go! Bye guys!" She got up to leave when she heard Taylor say "Wait!" Sharpay turned around just as a pair of arms embraced her in a hug. Taylor pulled back, looked at a surprised Sharpay, and said: "I really am sorry, Sharpay."

"Its okay, Taylor. You, mostly, had every right to what you said." She turned to Troy and said: "Come on! You still have to get ready when we get there."

Chad looked confused (as always). "Where are you'll going?"

"Troy and I have a publicity meeting with his parents and Mrs. Darbus."

"That's funny Sharpay! Where are you really going?"

"No, I'm serious…" Sharpay said with a serious look on her face. And that's all she said. She walked out of the room. Troy smiled, shrugged at the others and ran after her.

"Hey, wait up!" Sharpay stopped before opening the front door.

"What Bolton?" Sharpay said with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sharpay looked around and saw the other kids' stuff on the ground and realized that she had forgotten to pack an overnight bag. "Oh, shit!" And with that she hurriedly ran up the stairs and into her room. She stuffed some clothes and stuff into her pink duffle bag, ran back down stairs, out the door, and was in Troy's car in less than five minutes.


	7. WE WILL NOT KISS UNTIL WICKED IS PLAYING

**Chapter 7**

When she got in the car, Troy had Fall Out Boys' "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A little More Touch Me" playing on his radio. Sharpay quickly changed it to her Wicked CD that she had grabbed off of her nightstand.

"What is that?" Troy asked while listening to the show tunes now blaring through his speakers.

"That is the song we are going to sing for the auditions." Sharpay stated plainly.

"I really don't want to think about the auditions right now, Pay." he said as he changed it back to Fall Out Boy.

"Why?" she turned off the radio and looked at Troy with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's just that…what if we don't end up sounding good together or something goes wrong? It's just stressful!" he looked genuinely concerned.

"Wow, you didn't seem this stressed when you performed with Gabriella." Sharpay felt a little disappointed and hurt. Troy saw this and turned her face his way.

"Pay, I just want you to be proud of me and I don't want to ruin this for you."

"Troy, there is no way you could ever ruin this for me. I will be happy with you just up on that stage with me."

"Okay." He turned up the volume and went to switch it, once again, to Fall Out Boy, but Sharpay hit his hand away from the stereo.

"No, we are listening to Wicked and you will like it!" Sharpay said forcefully.

"But I like doing this so much better." he said as he leaned in to kiss Sharpay. But she quickly held up her hand so that he couldn't reach her lips.

"WE WILL NOT KISS UNTIL WICKED IS PLAYING!!!" Sharpay yelled dramatically.

"Fine!" said Troy as he switched his stereo back to Wicked. "Now you owe me a kiss!"

Troy wasn't ready when Sharpay leaned in quickly and captured his lips with her own. They stayed like that for a moment, but Sharpay pulled back. "Are you happy now?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled at her and pulled out of her driveway.

Then Troy spoke up, "So what do think we're going to have to do to straighten this all out?"

"I don't know but I know that it will be interesting enough having the five of us in the same room together tonight."

"Yeah, I bet it will be."

They soon arrived at the Bolton home. When they walked in they saw Ms. Darbus gesturing for them to join her at the dining room table. They walked towards her just as Lisa came out of the kitchen door. "Oh, hello kids!" she smiled and hugged the two anxious teens. "How are ya'll doing tonight?" Sharpay looked at Troy and then back at Lisa with a smile on her face.

"We had a little uproar earlier but I think we'll be fine."

"Oh, between the two of you?" Lisa looked surprised. The two teens looked so happy together. Sharpay, seeing the expression on her face, responded quickly.

"Oh, no! More like between me and everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"I'll explain later."

"Alright, but everything's okay, right?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Okay." She walked back into the kitchen and left Sharpay standing there alone, since Ms. Darbus had called over Troy. Sharpay walked over to the two of them and sat down next to him. Ms. Darbus and Troy were currently sitting in silence, so Sharpay brought something up.

"Ms. Darbus, we ran into Izzy today at McDonald's."

"Oh dear, he didn't do anything did he?"

"He and some of his punk-ass friends were harassing Bill, who apparently works there during the day, but Troy stepped in and told him to back off."

"And he did? That doesn't sound like him at all!" Ms. Darbus looked a little shocked.

"No, he didn't, but he did once Troy punched him." She looked over at Troy and saw him blush. "And then he was like 'I'll look you up sometime, Shar.'" She used her Izzy imitation voice. "I swear I almost threw up!"

Troy laughed at Sharpay because she was being so dramatic. 'Same old Sharpay!' he thought to himself. He realized that he should probably start listening, instead of staring at Sharpay, as she laughed along with Ms. Darbus, because his parents walked into the room. Sharpay stood up and hugged Jack and then sat back down in her own chair. Once they had all gotten food on their plates, Jack started talking.

"Okay, we all know why we're here; now let's just get to the point. Ya'll," pointing at the two teens, "announced your relationship this morning and everything went haywire at school. First I want to know why that is." Troy decided he should step in so that Sharpay wouldn't say anything against her classmates that she would regret later.

"Well, I broke up with Gabriella, which was a pretty big shock to everyone, and then-" Sharpay cut him off.

"Troy, I know you're trying to be nice, but you and I both know that this has nothing to do with Gabriella. We all know that I've never been truly popular at school; getting called the Ice Queen and getting stared at all the time doesn't really qualify for popular. I mean, sure, I could probably get any guy at that school, but that's just because they want to get in my pants. And sure, all the teachers love me, but that's just because I am a huge suck-up when it comes to teachers. The school just doesn't want to see Troy the-all-American-boy get frozen." Everyone was just staring at Sharpay, wondering how she had the guts to just spill out the truth all the time, no matter who was listening. Jack feeling awkward spoke up.

"Ummm, okay…" or tried to speak up. He looked to Lisa for help.

"Sharpay, why do the kids at school call you the 'Ice Queen'?" she asked sounding as concerned as she could.

"First of all, I'd like to say that American-boy's best friend, here, made up that nick name. And well, as ya'll know, I don't have the best family in the world, but everyone at school thinks I do. They think that I wear couture all the time, fly around the world in my private jet, and zoom around in my pink mustang. But-" Troy cut in.

"But, Pay, you actually do all of those things."

"Let me finish, Bolton. Anyway, the kids at school think I have the perfect life, but really, my life sucks!" Troy looked at her, obviously offended. "Troy, you know I don't mean you!"

"You better not!" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Anyway, again, my parents are dead, my brother barely spends any time with me anymore because he's got new friends, and someone took my leads from me for the last musical! When I'm at school, I kind of act differently than when I'm at home or around close people. At school, I act like kind of a bitch, because I know that if anyone found out, they'd either feel sorry for me or laugh at me; and the last thing I need is to be someone's pity case or laughing stock! And now, on top of all this, I've got to put up with Troy!" Troy looked at her with disbelief in his eyes and his mouth wide open. "I'm just kidding Troy! I must really be a great actress if I pulled that one off without smiling!"

"Haha! You're so funny, Pay! But you're going to teach me how to do all of that acting stuff if we want to get the parts for this musicale!" He said mocking Ms. Darbus, forgetting she was sitting at the table. He looked over at her while Sharpay burst out laughing. He blushed and sank lower in his seat.

"Troy, I told you not to worry about the auditions! We'll do fine!" Ms. Darbus was now smiling and laughing along with Sharpay.

"You should listen to this girl, Troy! She has more experience with acting and being on stage than most famous performers do, so you're in good hands."

Sharpay being the suck-up that she was, said: "Well, the best only learn from the best!" she smiled at Ms. Darbus and back at Troy. They all laughed for a minute but then Lisa spoke up.

"I know the reason we're here is about the rumors, but I'd like to know what some of them are." She looked from Troy, who had his arm around Sharpay, who had her head resting on Troy's chest, to Ms. Darbus, and to Jack, her husband. Sharpay looked up at Troy and said out loud:

"Should we start with the Vegas one or the knocked up one?"

"I think the Vegas one is funnier."

"Me too! So, one of the cheerleaders came up to me and asked me if I drugged Troy, forced him to go to Las Vegas with me, and had Celine Dion marry us because I was that pathetically in love with him!"

"Oh, but you are pathetically in love with me!" Troy looked at Sharpay with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Troy, I am not _pathetically _in love with you. Pathetic love would be like Ryan and Julia Stiles."

"Ryan likes Julia Stiles? I always thought he was more of an Orlando Bloom kind of man." Sharpay hit him in the arm.

"Just because Ryan is fruity, doesn't mean he's gay, Troy! I happen to know that he has a major crush on Gabriella right now."

"Well, he can have her!"

"I'll tell him he has your permission!" she laughed and then turned to look at everyone else staring at the two with smiles on their faces. "What?" Lisa just laughed.

"Nothing, now what was the knocked up rumor about, or do I want to know?"

"Seeing as how you're his mother, it might be kind of awkward!" She and Troy just started bursting out laughing.

"I'm guessing you're saying that I don't want to know, right?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." Lisa, now feeling slightly uncomfortable, turned to Mrs. Darbus.

"So, how do you know the Evans family?"

"I used to be Sharpay's vocal coach and acting instructor back in Beverly Hills. When they moved to New York, I heard about this job and took the offer. Then, Sharpay showed up in Albuquerque for high school and now I'm her teacher again. I think that I used to spend more time with her than her parents did." She said the last part softly so only Lisa and Jack could hear, because Troy and Sharpay were laughing over something, obviously not paying attention.

"Oh, so you must be really close with the twins."

"Not really Ryan, of course I see him all of the time, but he and I never really got a chance to bond like Sharpay and I did. Ryan never took any classes with me, so I just hung out with Sharpay. I lived with them in the pool house, so I was also their nanny, which they needed quite often seeing as how they were almost never home."

The teens were completely oblivious to anything the adults were saying, because they were now talking about the auditions and that was a real serious matter. They were now arguing over the song. Sharpay wanted to stick with 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked, but Troy wanted to do something that wasn't a show tune. Lisa just laughed at Sharpay when she told Troy to bite his tongue when he said that Mamma Mia was better than Wicked, and turned back to Ms. Darbus.

"It must have been really hard on Sharpay and Ryan growing up without parents ever around. And now, they've both died. I can't even imagine!"

"Ryan never really cared for his parents, but whenever they would go out of town, Sharpay would always get upset. It was like she knew that someday, they wouldn't come back. I think that's partially why she doesn't like talking about her parents, because every time she does, you can tell that she tears up, if only a little."

Jack looked at his watch. "It's getting kind of late so I think we should wrap this up. Kids, I think that we just need to find a way for the two of you to show the rest of the kids that you really are together."

"Dad, I think that everyone is going to be okay with it, now that they know that Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor are cool with it."

"Are you sure?"

Both of the teens nodded and then Sharpay yawned. Troy looked at her. "I think someone is tired." Sharpay just nodded and laid her head down on Troy's shoulder. Ms. Darbus got up to leave, so Sharpay stood to hug her. She said goodbye to the rest and then drifted out of the house. Troy stood, pulling Sharpay with him. "Mom, can we help you with the dishes or anything?"

"No, I think she needs to go to bed." They both looked at Sharpay and laughed. She was already half asleep leaning on his shoulder.

"I think you're right. Sharpay, are you ready for bed?" She nodded and then opened her eyes a little so she could see everyone looking at her. She smiled and said:

"Good night, everybody!"

"Good night, Sharpay. Good night, Troy" Lisa hugged the two and then walked back into the kitchen followed by Jack. Troy turned to Sharpay.

"Shall we?" she took his outstretched arm and walked up the stairs.

Once they were in his bedroom, Sharpay grabbed her pink bag and opened it. She took out what looked like shorts and a t-shirt. Troy was just standing there smiling at her, when he heard her speak. "Troy, could you shut the door so I can change?"

"Oh, right." He shut the door behind him and went to the opposite side of the room from where Sharpay was standing; he looked in the dresser and took out a pair of shorts. At the time, the two weren't facing each other, but when Troy had changed, he turned around and saw Sharpay standing with her back to him. She had already changed her shorts, and Troy was glad because it would have been bad if he had that picture in his mind because he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else, but she had yet to change her shirt. Troy watched closely as she slid off her shirt and revealed her black, lacy bra. His eyes got really big when she reached her hands around to her back to unclasp it. Sharpay knew that he was watching, so she decided to play with him. She unclasped it and then let it slowly fall down her arms. Troy was stunned, but when Sharpay turned her head around and winked at him, he knew he had been caught.

"Nice try, Troy, but we have to be dating a week before I even start to consider that." Troy, realizing what she was implying, quickly shook his head.

"Oh, I wasn't-" Sharpay cut him off.

"Yes, you were Troy, but I understand. You're a guy, that's how your brain works." He just rolled his eyes as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and turned around. "So, where do I sleep?"

"I guess you can just sleep in my bed."

"Okay." She climbed in to the left side of the bed and looked over at Troy who was grabbing a pillow and blanket from his closet. He laid them down on the floor. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"Making my bed."

"Are you kidding me? Get your butt up here! I don't bite."

"Well, I didn't know if you would let me after what you just said."

"Troy, just because we sleep in the same bed, does not imply that we are having sex. That's a totally different thing."

"If you say so." He climbed into the bed and looked over at Sharpay. "I love you, Pay."

"I love you, Troy." She gently placed her lips on his and held for a moment before rolling over onto her other side. She smiled to herself when she felt Troy wrap his arms around her waist. She was truly happy whenever she was around him and he made her feel like anything could happen. She soon drifted off to sleep…


	8. Do we have to?

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sharpay woke the next morning to the sound of the radio playing. She went to sit up, when she realized that Troy still had his arms firmly wrapped around her, which caused her to smile. Instead of sitting up, she just turned around so that she was face-to-face with Troy. She lightly placed her lips on his and she knew that he must be awake because he automatically responded to the kiss. After a couple of minutes, the two broke apart and just laid there smiling at each other, until Sharpay spoke: "Good morning!"

"Good morning…how did you sleep?"

"I had the best night of sleep ever! How about you?"

"Ditto." He just laid there staring at her for a moment, but then realized that they had school today. "Pay, we need to get ready for school." Sharpay just moaned and buried her face in Troy's chest.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Pay, we do. Today won't be as bad because we'll have everyone else on our side. Besides, if we don't get up soon, then my mom will come in here to wake us up."

"But, I like your mom."

"So do I, but she thinks that you slept on the floor last night." Sharpay quickly got out of bed when she heard that and walked over to her duffel bag. She pulled out her outfit for that day and placed it on the bed. She lifted her eyebrows at Troy, who sighed and got out of bed to face the other way. He walked into his closet to get his own clothes and came back out five minutes later, completely dressed; he looked at Sharpay who was standing in front of the mirror doing her makeup. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She looked up at their reflection in the mirror and smiled. They were the cutest couple ever! He kissed the top of her head and then forced himself to let go of her.

Once they were both ready, they walked down the stairs and came face to face with Lisa and Jack Bolton. Sharpay was in a rather good mood, so she basically sang all of her words: "Good morning everybody!" Jack looked up from his paper and Lisa turned around in her chair. Lisa smiled, while Jack just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, good morning, you two. You're in a good mood this morning, Sharpay. Is there any particular reason?"

"Why not? It's a beautiful Thursday morning: the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there's no wind to mess up my hair!" she flipped back her hair with her hands and smiled brightly. Lisa looked at her; she knew the reason that she was so happy. She had gone to check up on the two teens the night before and had heard them talking. She laughed to herself when Sharpay brought up the fact that just because they slept in the same bed, that didn't mean they were having sex. She knew there was a reason that she liked this girl so much.

Troy looked at his watch and back at Sharpay. "We should probably get going if we want to get there a little early to meet everybody."

"Who's everybody?

"Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Gabriella. We're meeting by your locker."

"Why my locker?"

"Because it's the easiest to find." Sharpay thought for a minute, but then realized that her locker was the only one that was hot pink.

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye Lisa, bye Jack!" Sharpay waved with her right hand, causing Lisa to notice the ring on her finger for the first time. When Sharpay was all the way out the door, she stopped her son and pointed to her right ring finger.

"We'll talk about that later, Troy." He just blushed and walked out the door after his girlfriend. Jack turned to his wife.

"What were you talking about?"

She explained that the ring was a promise ring and finished the explanation off with: "In other words, Sharpay's going to be around for a long time, so you should probably try to like her more from now on."

"I like Sharpay; it's just that Troy's never had a girlfriend that I would even approve of and then Sharpay comes along and poof! She's just a lot different than the others. I don't know how to act around her."

"Just be yourself, and not as Coach Bolton, but as Jack Bolton. I can definitely tell that she tries to be herself around us. Just promise me that you'll soften up to her, at school also."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything!" he smiled at her and turned back to his paper.

"Troy?" Sharpay and Troy were now sitting in his Jeep driving towards the school.

"Yes?" He looked her way but quickly put his eyes back on the road, thank the lord!

"Why is your mother going to talk to you about my ring?" she motioned towards her right hand.

"You heard that?"

"I hear everything, Troy. Now you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't tell them that I was giving it to you, because I knew that they'd think that it was too soon, and they'd try to talk me out of it. If you haven't noticed, my parents are very traditional people; they're not a big fan of young marriage."

"That's funny; my mom and dad got married when they were eighteen and Mom had us the same year." She half-laughed to herself and then turned back to Troy.

"Troy? Do your parents like me?"

"Of course they do! What makes you say that?"

"I don't know; it just feels like sometimes your dad doesn't approve of you being with me, or something."

"Pay, my Dad is just a protective guy; he doesn't want me to screw up my dreams, which are actually his dreams. My parents love you, and who wouldn't?" he smiled at her and, as he pulled up at a stoplight, leaned over to kiss her, which she happily obliged to. He pulled back when he saw a green flash out of the corner of his eye. As he pulled off, he began talking. "Pay, are you going to be okay today?"

"Yeah, as long as you're there with me, I'll be fine!"

"Okay. I talked to Chad and he said that since you and I don't have English together, he'd look out for you."

"Good old Chad! I knew he was good for something!" they both smiled and took the rest of the drive in silence.

They pulled up to the school and walked through the front doors hand in hand, just like yesterday. They still got some pretty odd stares, but they were trying their best to ignore them. As soon as they turned the corner, they were stampeded by seven people all standing around a certain hot pink locker. Chad high-fived Troy and then turned to Sharpay. "Hey, what's up, Shar?"

"Not a lot. You?" Sharpay said a little insecurely.

"Same, dude. Anyway, I was thinking that we should all hang out today after school."

"That sounds great! How about the mall?" Sharpay started to get excited.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Sharpay hit him playfully on the arm and then pushed through the crowd of people to get to her locker, which was completely blocked by Ryan and Kelsi leaning up against it, talking (flirting) with each other. She tapped Ryan on the shoulder a couple of times, but he wouldn't budge. When she got fed up with waiting, she stepped back and landed a hard kick on the front of her locker, causing everyone in the hall to turn and look her way, but the only thing that she cared about was that Ryan and Kelsi were now away from it.

"Thank the lord!" she turned to Troy. "I swear, if he doesn't ask her out soon, I'll do it for him!"

"Give it time, Pay. They're both really shy and probably don't even realize that the other likes them back." He laughed when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face. "What's that look for?"

"Ryan? Shy? Ah! That's funny, Troy!" She slammed her locker shut and preceded down the hall towards her class, when she saw Ryan and Kelsi again. Kelsi was leaning up against the lockers and Ryan was standing a few feet in front of her. Sharpay rolled her eyes, stopped right behind her brother, and with one push of her hand, Ryan and Kelsi were in a complete lip lock. Sharpay turned back to Troy, who was shooting her looks. "What? I couldn't resist the urge! It was sooo strong!"

"Well, at least it worked." He motioned towards the couple, who were now involved in a heated make-out session. Just then, Coach Bolton rounded the corner, and stopped when he saw the group of teens. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Troy, Sharpay, everybody else!" he turned and saw Ryan and Kelsi. "Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans!" next he turned to Sharpay. "Would you do the honors? He is your brother."

Sharpay simply nodded, handed her backpack to Troy, and walked over to the couple. She grabbed the back of Ryan's collar and dragged him back to where Coach was standing. "Thank you, Sharpay. Now, Mr. Evans, what is our rule on P(ublic)D(isplay)ofA(ffection)?"

Ryan sighed and began to talk: "No PDAs on school campus, unless you don't get caught. But it's a little late for me."

"I'd say. Now what do you propose I do, Mr. Evans?"

"Well, technically, it's Shar's fault because she pushed me. So, I think that she should get in trouble, not me." Sharpay put on a fake shocked expression and turned to Coach Bolton.

"I would never do such a thing to my sweet twin brother!" the two just laughed and soon everyone, but Ryan, joined in. "Now would I, coach?"

He rolled his eyes and responded: "Of course not! I could never imagine Sharpay Evans shoving her brother into a girl that he obviously likes! Who would ever say that?"

"I don't know!"

"Alright, I'll see you guys later! Sharpay, you're coming over for dinner tonight right?"

"Totally, coach! I can't wait!"

"Cool, bye!" the teens waved him off and then turned to look at Ryan and Kelsi, who were both blushing, obviously embarrassed. Troy and Sharpay left the group and began walking down the hall towards homeroom, until Troy stopped her.

"Pay, I'm really glad that you and my parents are getting along so well! I don't know if I could live if you didn't get along with them. The three of you are my everything, my life." She smiled and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Troy, sometimes you say the cheesiest things…but that's what I love about you!" she continued to kiss him until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and saw Ms. Darbus standing there, awkwardly. Sharpay tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, Ms. Darbus! What's up?"

"Um, could I speak with you?" she noticed Sharpay look at Troy and then back to her, "And Mr. Bolton if you so please."

"Of course!" they all walked into the large classroom and Ms. Darbus sat down in her overly large desk chair, while the two teens stood. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Your living arrangements. You can't keep living without supervision, Sharpay, it's not safe, and I won't allow it."

"Then what do you suppose I do?" Sharpay was a bit taken aback by the forcefulness of her teacher's words.

"I was thinking that you would come and live with me for a year, until you go off to college."

"But what about Ryan? I'm not just going to leave him to live by himself, either."

"Ryan's a resourceful boy, he'll figure out something, but you need to focus on yourself right now. What's best for you?"

"Ms. Darbus, I need to think about this and talk it over with Ry. I'll call you tonight." And with that, she just left, leaving Troy and Ms. Darbus in an awkward situation. Troy spoke up.

"Goodbye Ms. Darbus. I'll see you later." He also left and all was silent. Ms. Darbus sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. She knew that Sharpay didn't want to come and live with her; she knew exactly where she wanted to live, and she knew that Troy was nice enough to offer it to her. Sharpay wanted to live with the Boltons more than anything.

"Sharpay? Sharpay?!" she was no where in sight; Troy had looked every place, except for one. He didn't know why he hadn't looked there first, because it was the most logical place that she would be. He pushed against the solid wood door and it swung open against the force of his strength. There she was, standing on the stage, just looking out into the sea of black theatre seats. She acknowledged him at once.

"You know, I always thought that achieving my dreams would be easy, but, in reality, they're just a huge pain in the ass!" Troy was now climbing the steps ascending to the stage. He walked up beside her and puts his arms around her, as tears started to trickle down her soft cheeks.

"Pay, no one ever said that life was easy, especially when you aim as high as you do…but no matter what challenges life throws at you, I want you to know that I will always be there. I'll be there if you want to talk or even if you just need a shoulder to cry on."

Sharpay lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I know, Troy. And right back at you." She kissed him softly and smiled into his light blue eyes. "Troy, I don't know what I'm going to do. Ms. Darbus is right…I can't just live by myself, but I also can't just go and live with her. Don't get me wrong, I love Ms. Darbus; she's like a mother to me, but I'm not a little girl anymore. She can't just expect me to pick up everything and move in with her. I have a house, three cars, and an entire fortune that's in my name for when I turn eighteen. It's all so much."

"Sharpay, why don't we talk to my parents tonight and see what they think? I have to talk to my mom, anyway, so we can do it together." He smiled at her and made her blush. "I promise we'll figure something out. Even if you need to come live with us for a while, I'm sure that we can work it out."

"Well, right now we should probably get back to class. It's a good thing that we have Darbus first period! If we had you're dad, we'd be screwed!"

"Yeah…let's go!" They both got up and left the auditorium, walking hand-in-hand down the abandoned hallways. Just as they reached the outside of Ms. Darbus's classroom, the bell for second period rang and students came pouring out from everywhere. Chad walked out and saw the two walking away from the corner of his eye. He snuck up behind them and lightly touched his hands on Sharpay's shoulders, causing her to scream and whip around. Everything in the hallway stopped after Sharpay's scream rang through the hall.

When Sharpay realized who it was, she let a smile creep out from her lips and started laughing. She playfully hit Chad on the arm, as everyone around them went on with their own to-dos. "Chad! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were so easily freaked!" he laughed and gave her a hug, softening her up a bit.

"I'll let it slide this time, but do it again, and you'll have to face the wrath of the Ice Queen. Thanks for the nick-name by the way!" And with that, she was obviously satisfied. She turned on her heel and walked off towards her next class, leaving the boys in the dust. Then she stopped… "Are you coming or what?" Troy and Chad, once they realized that she was talking to them, ran through the crowd, trying not to kill anyone in the process.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the gang all met back at Sharpay's locker right after school ended. "Oh my god! Tomorrow is Friday and we can all go shopping! Aren't ya'll excited?!" Sharpay was acting a little too happy for everyone else to bear.

"Pay, is everything okay? You seem…happy." Sharpay looked dissatisfied at Troy's words.

"Am I really always that unhappy?" she looked around at everyone, as they were all trying to think of a way to get out of answering that question. Luckily, Kelsi thought of something.

"So, Sharpay, what are you wearing to my party?"

"I have no idea! That would be why I need to go shopping! I was thinking my white bikini that says J'adore Dior on the back, but I don't know! I have too many swimsuits to choose from!"

"You can't have that many swimsuits, Sharpay. How many do you have?" Taylor was definitely not a materialistic girl and only owned two swimsuits.

"Well, let's see…" she counted all of them in her head and then continued, "In bikinis I have twenty-seven, but I also have a Playboy one-piece and a thong-suit -" she stopped when she realized that everyone was staring at her with her eyes raised. "One of my old friends had a White-Trash party and I've only worn it two other times."

"That would be when?" Troy was getting interested now.

"Well, Ryan used to have these two friends that would come over and go swimming, and they were both really cute, so I would go lay out by the pool and they would basically sit there and stare at my ass all day, while Ryan was throwing up, of course. But that was in my more naïve days, I should probably just throw it away." Ryan was just standing there, completely disgusted at what his sister was talking about.

"Please, throw it away already! I beg of you!"

"Whatever!" she turned to Troy. "So, should we head to your house now, or later?" Just then they heard a familiar voice from around the corner.

"Troy, Sharpay, can I talk to you a moment?" Coach Bolton appeared and eyed the two teens. "And I promise, I didn't hear any of that!" Troy and Sharpay followed Jack around the corner and almost ran into him when he stopped and turned around. "Ms. Darbus came to me, wanting to speak about your living arrangements, Sharpay, but I told her that it was up to you to decide where you lived. I didn't want to get involved if I shouldn't. So, I told her that Lisa and I would speak to you tonight over dinner and see where we got. Is that okay?" Troy interrupted before Sharpay could say anything.

"Great minds think alike, Dad. Great minds think alike."

"Oh, did Sharpay have this idea too?" Troy was amazed at his father's words.

"No, Dad, I did. You know, your son Troy. Remember him?"

"I think I might, but vaguely…very vaguely." He winked at Sharpay and turned to them both. "So, I will see you two tonight?"

"You know it, Coach!" Sharpay smiled and waved as jack walked off. Then, all of a sudden she busted out laughing and couldn't stop. "That was hilarious, Troy! I know you don't think so, but if you were there in my shoes, you would be laughing too."

"But when you think about it, Pay, I would never be there in your shoes, because I would never wear your shoes. If I were to wear your shoes, my feet might fall off, and considering that I don't want that to happen, I think I'll stay in my own shoes!"

"Whatever you say, Troy. Whatever you say!"


	9. Hawaii here we come!

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After school that day, Troy dropped Sharpay off at her house for her to get ready and then drove on home, dreading what would be waiting for him. Just as he thought, as soon as he walked in the door, he spotted his mom sitting on the couch watching TV. He tried to sneak by without her noticing him, but it didn't work too well, "How was school, Troy?"

"School was fine, Mom. How was your day?" He said while silently inching towards the staircase leading to his bedroom.

"Fine, as well." Troy started to run up the stairs when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Troy Alexander Bolton! Get back down here!" Uh-oh, she had used his full name. This cannot be good.

"Yes, Mom?" he said once he had walked back down to the living room.

"Did you think I had forgotten about our talk we're supposed to be having?" Troy shrugged and she continued. "When I saw that ring on Sharpay's hand this morning, I swear my heart stopped! Troy, I don't think you understand what a big commitment this is!"

"Yes, I do! I didn't just give her the ring for the heck of it! I gave it to her because I love her!" he shocked himself as he said those words. He had never shouted at his mother before. Lisa was just as taken aback as he was.

"Do not raise your voice at-" just then, the doorbell rang. Troy walked over and flung it open, but when he saw Sharpay standing there his smile softened and he calmed down a bit. Instead of bringing her inside though, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sharpay smiled but was taken aback when a pair of lips crashed into her own. When Troy pulled back, she smiled and asked: "What was that for?"

"I just want you to know that I will always love you and I will always be there for you." He kissed her once again and then looked into her eyes.

"I know all of that Troy, and right back at you. What brought on this?" she sat down on the front porch swing and patted the spot beside her.

"My mom doesn't think that I realize how big of a commitment this is… the ring, I mean. It's just like I told you this morning, she thinks I rushed into it too fast." He squeezed her hand he had a firm grip on.

"And?" she looked at Troy with a wondering look.

"And what? Do you think that I'm doubting it now?" he let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"I don't know, Troy. Maybe we did rush into it too fast." She sighed and looked down at her now folded hands.

"No, Pay. Don't even think that! If I could go back and do it all again, I would do it exactly the way it is." He took Sharpay's right hand with the ring on it. "Every time I see this ring, it makes me think of the fantasy I have."

"And what would that be, Troy?" Sharpay leaned back on his chest and listened to his soft voice as he stroked her hair. All the time, what they didn't know was that Lisa was listening.

"You and Me, having the wedding of your dreams, going to college together, you being a famous actress, me being a famous basketball player, having kids, if you want, and living happily ever after." Sharpay sat up and looked into Troy's deep blue eyes and knew that this was not a laughing matter. This is really what he wanted, and nothing could change that.

"Troy… That's beautiful." She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When parted, she spoke: "Troy, I love you so much, and through rich or poor, I will always be there."

Just then, after hearing their whole conversation, Lisa walked outside to see the two going in to kiss on the porch. When Sharpay say Lisa out of the corner of her eye, she blushed and pulled back from Troy who had a confused look on his face. His mother cleared his throat and Troy turned around to see her standing there. He stood up and walked up to her. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at-"

"Troy, stop. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm sorry that I questioned you when you clearly knew what you were doing. I love you… both." She smiled and looked at Sharpay who stood up with a smile on her face, stood next to Troy and intertwined her fingers with his. Lisa smiled. "Now, what were ya'll thinking about for dinner?"

Troy spoke up first: "I'm actually not very hungry… I had a big lunch." Sharpay laughed.

"Yes, you did! I thought the cafeteria was going to run out of food! But seriously, Troy, by the time we eat dinner you'll be starving. Oh! I have an idea! Do you guys like five star dining?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, why?" Troy looked at her confused.

"Two of my Dad's best friends were Nick Parks and Sam Carter. They own "Nick and Sam's"."

"Oh! That's really cool! That sounds great to me!" Lisa said with a brightened expression.

"Okay. Let me just call them and tell them we're coming." Sharpay took out her phone. "Hey Nick, it's Sharpay!… Yes, I'm doing fine… My boyfriend, his parents, and I were thinking about coming in tonight… Any space for us?… Nick, you are such a sweetie!… Is Peach working the bar tonight?… Great!… Alright, I'll see you at seven!… Toodles…"

She hung up the phone and looked back to Lisa and Troy. "I'm going to go back home so I can change." She looked at Troy. "Pick me up at six thirty?"

"Of course. I'll be there!!" he yelled after her as she walked towards her car. He quickly ran to the passenger window and knocked. She rolled it down. "And Pay, don't forget what we talked to Ms. Darbus about today."

"Later, Troy." She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I love you!"

"Love you too!" Sharpay drove off and left Troy standing in his driveway smiling. He turned around to see that his Mom had already disappeared into the house. "I am the luckiest guy in the world!" He went inside and got ready.

At exactly six thirty, Troy rang the doorbell at Sharpay's house. Troy was stunned when his girlfriend opened the door. She was wearing a tight black halter dress with pink sling-backs, a pink belt and pink jewelry. Her hair was wavy and her make-up looked natural. "Pay, have I ever told you how beautiful you are." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Maybe just a few times." She smiled and giggled a bit.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just let me get my purse." As she walked off Troy couldn't help but notice that her dress accentuated her 'special' features. After Sharpay had gotten her purse, they left for the restaurant. On the ride there, Troy turned on Sharpay's 'Wicked' CD, but was surprised when Shar turned it back to the radio. He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Let's not think about the auditions tonight."

"Works for me." He smiled and turned it up a little. He reached over and took her hand, causing Shar to blush.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the valet took Troy's jeep and Troy took Sharpay's arm. They walked into the entrance and saw that Jack and Lisa were already there. "Hey guys. I'm going to go tell them we're here." They nodded and she walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me. Party of four for Evans." When the young male behind the desk turned around, Sharpay sighed. "Hi Anthony." Anthony stood up.

"Hey baby!" he hugged her but his hands somehow found her ass instead of her back. Sharpay jumped and pushed Anthony away. Luckily, Troy saw this and walked over.

"Is there a problem here, Pay?" he put his arm around her waist and stood close to her.

"No, Anthony was just about to go get Nick for me." She looked at Anthony with a 'do it now!' look on her face. He left and immediately brought Nick and Sam back with him. Troy let go because he realized it was safe. Nick and Sam were obviously not into girls. Sharpay hugged them both and stood back. "Guys, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is Nick and Sam."

"Nice to meet you both." Troy shook their hands and then took Sharpay's back. Nick spoke up.

"Girl, where did you find him? Wherever it is, just tell me where to go!" They all laughed and then Sam, the less-gay one, spoke up:

"Shar, you look amazing tonight! And so do you Troy… Let me just get some menus and then I'll show you to your table." He picked up four menus and then led all four to a round booth in the middle of the restaurant. "Here you go. Carrie will be right with you."

"Thank you Sam!!" she yelled after him. "Does anyone want anything from the bar? I'm going to say hello to the bartender.' Troy was about to say 'beer', but stopped when he realized his parents were there, but they noticed.

"Go ahead, Troy. It's fine for tonight. I'll also take a beer, please." Jack spoke up.

"And I'll take a glass of the house red wine."

"Okay, I'll be back!" Troy watched Sharpay walk over to the bar and hug a man with blonde hair. He guessed it was 'Peach'." She ordered the drinks and then she and Peach carried them over. "Here you go everybody!" When Sharpay sat the drinks down, she introduced Peach to everyone and he promised he would stop back by later.

After everyone had ordered, they sat talking amongst themselves. Lisa, who was sitting across from Sharpay, started an important conversation. "Sharpay, I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but have you decided what you're going to do about living arrangements?" When Troy heard this he was immediately sucked into the conversation.

"Mom, can't we talk about this later?" he asked with pleading eyes. Lisa was about to respond but Sharpay beat her to the punch.

"No, Troy. We need to talk about this." She scooted closer to him and took his hand in hers. "It's okay." Troy looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"If it's okay with you." Troy looked up at his mom and motioned for her to continue.

"Sharpay, have you thought anymore about where you're going to be living?"

"Not really. I've pretty much been avoiding the subject until this morning." Lisa gave her a questioning look so she continued: "Ms. Darbus pulled Troy and I into a classroom and told me that she wants me to come and live with her. I don't know if I can do that though. I've been around her all of my life and I think I need some freedom. Maybe I'll just live on my own."

"Sharpay, I know that we legally cannot control you in any way, but we cannot allow you to live on your own. You're seventeen; you're not even a legal adult yet." She stopped and looked at her husband sitting next to her, who nodded. "Now, we haven't talked to Troy about this yet, but Jack and I decided that, if you wanted to, you could move in with us. You could either live in the house, or if you wanted more privacy, we could give you the pool house."

Both Troy and Sharpay looked across the table in shock, not thinking that this conversation just happened. Troy uttered the first words: "Mom, Dad, are ya'll serious?"

"Yes, Troy, we are." Sharpay was just sitting there, not saying anything. "Sharpay, what do you think?"

"Oh my god. Lisa, Jack, ya'll are the best ever. I can't believe that this is actually happening! Of course I would love to live with ya'll." Sharpay stood up and hugged both of them. When she sat down, she was still speechless. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked to the bathroom. About five minutes later she came back and sat down.

"Are you okay, Pay? You don't look so good." Troy put his arm around her and she leaned back on his chest.

"Troy, I have never been happier in my life." She sat back up and looked around. "The other day I remembered that next Friday is your birthday. I know that you've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Troy raised his eyebrows. "I was thinking that, if your parents were okay with it, that I would take you." She turned to Lisa and Jack. "And I was also thinking that ya'll could come if you wanted."

Lisa and Jack looked at each other and then back at Sharpay. "Hawaii here we come!"

"Really? That's great! And we can get three rooms and-" Sharpay was cut off by Jack.

"Sharpay, we don't need three rooms. Two will be enough. Ya'll are old enough to make your own decisions." He smiled at them and Sharpay blushed when she realized what he was implying.

"OH, Troy and I don't…we aren't…-" she stuttered to find the right words without sounding too sexual, but was cut off by Lisa laughing.

"Sharpay, we know. And even if you were, we don't want to know." Sharpay blushed even harder and looked around awkwardly. "So, when do we leave?"

"Well, Monday is the auditions and Callbacks will be Thursday, so I figured we'd leave Thursday evening. Do you think that you could take off Friday, coach?"

"I'm sure I can work something out."

"Awesome! I am so excited!" The whole time Troy had been just sitting there taking it all in.

"Pay, you don't have to do this."

"I know, Troy. But I want to. It's your eighteenth birthday. It should be special." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

They all ate and then they were just sitting together about to leave. Sharpay quietly got up from the table and went up to the front desk to find Nick and Sam arguing. "Um, guys? I need to pay." She went to give them her credit card, but they wouldn't take it.

"Shar, you know you never pay here. You're part of the family. And, now, so is Troy's family." Nick said sweetly as he hugged her.

"Thank you, you guys." She went to walk off but stopped. "Oh, and by the way, I'm moving in with them." She winked at them and then walked off back to the table. "Are ya'll ready to go?"

"Yeah, but what about the check?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of." Sharpay smiled and took Troy's hand.

Once they were out in the car, they drove back to Sharpay's house so that she could pack a bag and get her car. Even though the night had turned out perfect, there were still a lot of issues to be covered. But those would have to be taken care of later. After a long night's sleep. In bed. With Troy. ;-)


	10. Don't you have one with more fabric?

**Oh. My. God. I cannot believe how long it has been since I updated this story! Like...FOREVER! I am so sorry for the extremely long wait and I hope that I still have a few faithful readers! Please R&R! Toodles!  
**

**-Haleigh-**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Sharpay's eyes fluttered open slowly and took in the wonderful morning light that was streaming in through the patio door. It was Saturday. The week was finally over and now she could enjoy her two days of freedom. Smiling to herself, Sharpay rolled over expecting to find Troy laying next to her but instead, the bed was empty and the covers pulled back. Sharpay sat up in bed quickly, causing her head to spin and she layed right back down. Raising back up, this time more slowly, she stood up out of bed and spotted a note on the bedside table. _Good morning beautiful. I hope you slept well. I went for a run and will be back in a short while. We can go shopping for Kelsi when I get back. Love you, Troy. :) _Sharpay, after smiling to herself, walked subconsciously down the stairs and into the kitchen. She only stopped when she realized that there were actually people sitting at the breakfast table talking. Lucy turned towards her and laughed lightly.

"Not quite awake yet Sharpay?" Lucy stood up as Sharpay shook her head and squinted her eyes against the bright light. Sharpay took the cup of coffee from Lucy easily and began to drink. "This is my mother, Elizabeth."

At the mention of Troy's grandmother being present, Sharpay's eyes shot open and she finally became aware that she was still in her pajamas. She walked over to the table and stuck her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Elizabeth. I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay noticed the woman staring at her oddly and dropped her hand from the awkward handshake. Finally, Elizabeth said something.

"You know, you look just like your mother did." Sharpay was slightly taken aback.

"You knew my mother?" Sharpay sat in the chair across from this, now, very interesting lady.

"Yes, very well. She was one of my good friends. I was a member at Lava Springs when you're family first bought it before you moved to New York." Sharpay looked at the woman in awe like she was some sort of Greek goddess.

"I can't believe this. What a small world. I'm guessing you've heard about my father's death then?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry to hear that. I know you were very close with him. How is your brother? Ryan, right?"

"Yes ma'am. He is doing alright. Just being a teenager." Lucy quickly intruded.

"Sharpay, shouldn't you be getting ready? It's nearly ten o' clock already." Sharpay looked at the clock and stood up.

"I suppose I should. It was so nice to meet you Elizabeth. I hope we see each other soon again."

"Try not to get into to much trouble, now. You hear?" the older woman called after Sharpay.

"Yes ma'am. I'll try my best." She bounded up the stairs.

There was a slight awkward silence in the room until Elizabeth broke it. "Lucy?"

"Yes, mother?"

"We could have some very beautiful grandchildren one day." She said with a smile on her face. Lucy smiled too. The thought of Troy and Sharpay eventually getting married and having children didn't seem so foreign to her anymore.

When Troy returned to his house and headed upstairs to his bedroom, he was surprised that Sharpay was no where to be found. Then he heard the sound of the water running from his shower. He walked to the door and knocked lightly. "Shar?" No answer. He opened the door just enough to fit his mouth through the opening. "Shar?" He saw her poke her head out of the shower and he laughed at the ridiculous sight. She had shampoo built up on her head for miles.

"Hey, when did you get back?" She went back into the shower and began rinsing out her hair.

"Just a second ago. What have you been doing all morning?"

"Ate some breakfast, drank some coffee. Oh! And met your grandmother." She stuck her head out of the shower again and gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I should have warned you in my note. She comes over for breakfast on Saturday mornings." The shower shut off and there was a slight awkward silence before he continued. "So, do you like her?"

Sharpay all of a sudden pulled back the shower curtain, scaring Troy a bit, and stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. "Your grandmother? Oh, I loved her! We hit it off great." she wrung out her hair one last time and stepped forward to Troy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Troy, she knew my mother. She says that we're a lot alike." Troy could feel Sharpay smile into his chest and he pulled back to look at her.

"That's great, Shar." Sharpay walked back into Troy's room as she was still talking.

"So, what did you have in mind for Kelsi?" She disappeared into Troy's closet for a moment.

"I don't really know. I thought that maybe we could hit the mall and go from there." Troy looked up just as Sharpay was walking out from his closet. A knot seemed to form in his throat as he watched her walk by him. She was wearing tight hot pink boy shorts and a white sports bra. She must have noticed his discomfort because she next said,

"Do you want me to change Troy?" this woke him up out of his trance and he thought a minute before replying.

"No, no. I just," he swallowed. "You're very revealed and I don't want my parents to walk in." he walked up and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach. She smiled at his awkward reply.

"Troy, if you want me to change, I will. I just get really hot when I'm blow drying my hair and I don't want to overheat."

"Well, we can't have that now can we? I would just like to meet the lucky guy who gets to be your boyfriend." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I could possibly arrange that." she said in between kissing Troy. She pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Now, you have to go shower before we make ourselves late. I need to call Kelsi and see if we need to bring anything."

"Fine. If I have to. Oh,and if your boyfriend calls, tell him he's the luckiest guy in the world." He shut the bathroom door and Sharpay picked up her cell phone. Scrolling through her hundreds of contacts, she found Kelsi's number. She hit dial and put the phone to her ear. It rang twice before anyone picked up, but it wasn't exactly what she expected.

"Hey Shar." her brother said through the phone.

"Ryan, why are you answering Kelsi's phone?" she was going through her suitcase to find the swimsuit and cover-up she wanted to wear today.

"I spent the night at her house and she and her mom are getting everything ready for the party. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if we needed to bring anything food-wise." Ryan seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Nah. I think we have everything already here. Thanks though."

"Ok, bye Ryan."

"Bye."

Troy opened the door as she was hanging up the phone and gave her a look. "Was that your brother?"

"Yeah, apparently he slept at Kelsi's last night."

"Oh. That's kind of weird. Is that the swimsuit you're wearing to the party?" Troy asked her when he saw it laying out on the bed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have one with a little more fabric?" Sharpay laughed.

"Troy, what are you afraid of?"

"That swimsuit is just awfully showy offy. I don't want all the other guys to look at you like that. When you're with me that's one this but you're my girl, Shar."

"Troy, you have nothing to worry about the other guys. Trust me." she winked and paused a second. "Could you tie a knot for me? I can't quite reach it." She turned her back to him and smiled to herself as he tied the knot to hold her swimsuit up. Troy finished and went to walk by her but she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. "Oh, and one more thing...I love you." Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he echoed.

"I love you too Shar."


	11. I don't want us to be an if

**Hey you guys! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED! And I know that this update is short but I figured that something was better than nothing. I've had a bit of writer's block lately so PLEASE be brutally honest when you review! BECAUSE OF COURSE YOU WILL REVIEW... duh. Love you all!**

**And I still don't own anything...dammit. **

**Chapter 11**

At 2:00, Sharpay and Troy finally stepped onto the front porch of Kelsi's house. Sharpay reached up to ring the doorbell just as her purse buzzed, She checked her phone and read the new text message. _Heard the car engine. We're out back. Just come through the side gate._

Sharpay looked up at Troy and shrugged lightly. She walked around the left side of the two story colonial style home. Troy opened the gate for her and she walked around to the back of the surprisingly nice house.

"Well there's the beauty queen now!" she heard Kelsi shout out to her from the other side of the table. She stood up and embraced Sharpay in a hug. "I'm so glad you two could make it!"

"It's your birthday crazy girl! I wouldn't miss it." Sharpay looked around to everyone else and said her hellos. After she had stripped down to her swimsuit, she looked around a final time. "Where's Ryan?"

Just as she finished her sentence, she felt someone pick her up bridal style and throw her into the pool. She screamed loudly and squeezed her eyes shut.

When she came up for air, she looked completely pitiful, all drenched and everything, but no one could stop laughing, especially Ryan, the convict in the situation. Sharpay looked angrily at Ryan and then sadly at Troy. He walked to the side of the pool and helped her out. Sopping wet, he held her close to him still. He smiled at her.

"What?" she tried to rub off any mascara that had escaped her eyes.

He held her hands and kissed them gently. "You look so cute all mad and drenched like that." He smiled at her sweetly. Then, he quickly picked her up and jumped with her in his embrace, into the more shallow end of the pool. When they both came up, she was still in his arms.

"You are such a jerk." she hit him playfully on the chest.

"But I'm your jerk." he smiled goofily at her and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. They just sat there for a little while enjoying each others company, until Troy started to notice Gabriella glaring at Sharpay uncomfortably. "You know I love you right?"

Sharpay knitted her eyebrows together and looked at him quizzically. "Of course, Troy. And you know I love you too. What's this about?"

Ignoring her question, Troy went on. "And you know I want to spend my whole life with you right?" The seriousness of his tone was starting to worry Sharpay. She grabbed his hand and led him off to a more private section of the backyard. Ryan got up to go see if everything was ok, but Kelsi held him back.

Sharpay turned around to look at Troy with worry in her eyes. "Troy, where is all of this coming from? You're starting to scare me."

After a moment of silence and of Troy and Sharpay just looking into each others eyes, Troy broke the silence. "I talked to my grandmother today while you were shopping for Kelsi." Sharpay looked at him eagerly to egg him on a bit. "She kept saying thing like 'If you and Sharpay get married...' or 'If you and Sharpay stay together forever...'. I realized today that I don't want us to be an 'if'. I want this to happen. I need this to happen Sharpay. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sharpay could tell that Troy was starting to get emotional, something he normally didn't do. She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled gently at him.

"Troy, you have nothing to worry about. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere." She paused briefly. And in a sarcastic tone said, "But if Bradley Cooper comes along, its bye bye Troy." They both laughed and Sharpay looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Troy Bolton. And you're all that I want.. Forever."

Troy leaned down and quickly closed the space between their lips. The kiss, although intimate, was light and gentle, like air.

After a couple of minutes, Troy and Sharpay pulled apart longingly and smiled at each other.

"Sharpay?"

"Yes Troy?"

"Just FYI: I think your cute all the time. Not just when you're angry and drenched." He smiled at her and she slapped his arm playfully.

"Maybe we should get back to the party Troy." she took his hand and dragged him back to civilization.

An hour later, almost four o clock, they all decided that it was well past time for Kelsi to open her presents. She, of course, opened Ryan's first. Then Gabriella's, Taylor's, etc.

Lastly, Kelsi got to a small baby blue box tied up with a soft white ribbon. When Gabriella and Taylor caught sight of the Tiffany blue box, the gasped slightly. Kelsi opened the gift slowly and diligently. She too gasped when she saw what was inside the box. She reached down and pulled out a beautiful silver necklace. It had a piano pendant hanging from it and on the back it read _A composer is a person who goes around forcing their will on unsuspecting air molecules, often with the assistance of unsuspecting musicians._Kelsi put her hand over her mouth.

"Shar, Troy, it's beautiful." She got up and hugged them both. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Kelsi." Sharpay stepped back from the small composer girl and backed into Troy embrace. His arm went immediately around her and he kissed her temple. He could still feel Gabriella staring at them. He whispered into Sharpay's ear.

"I need to talk to you later. Nothing serious, just need to ask you something." Sharpay looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He looked at her assuredly and squeezed her side, making her giggle from the tickling sensation. She slapped him on the arm, like she so loved doing, and turned around to everyone else.

"Hey you guys, I think Troy and I are going to head out but we're all still on for dinner tonight right?" Everyone mumbled yes, and then Sharpay hugged Kelsi and her brother one last time before she and Troy left the party.


End file.
